DC Chronicles: Tales of the Saiyan Crusader
by Striker Studios
Summary: After defeating different enemies and monsters, and saving the world on more than one occasion, a young warrior must face one of the greatest trials he has had in his life full of battles... The school! Meet Son Goken, the Saiyan who will lead Metropolis into a storm! And also, how could this odd guy behave with the crazy chicks of Metropolis High! Let's find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm Striker with a new story. Yes, I know this is getting weird considering that I still have to publish chapters about my other stories but I assure you that I will do it very soon, when I have the time or electric energy because I live in one of the worst countries of South America... Venezuela**

**Yes, it's the same country known for having inhabitants who are labeled as 'stupid masochists' because we have a long history of bad decisions when we choose our leaders. And I couldn't blame you because about 70% of the people in this country are mentally poor and delusional.**

**There is a small warning for all who are reading this; some stories will be rewritten mainly to fix various grammatical errors and various plot holes.**

**Among them are: Dark Spearman of Fairy Tail, Emerald Warrior, Fate/New Destiny and Raging Storm.**

**I will do this in order to 'improve' the heavy work I did on those four stories – although Emerald Warrior wasn't so bad according to some people. And all this I do to improve my reputation and ability as a writer.**

* * *

**(Fake) Prologue**

* * *

Ah, the space.

To the average person, it seemed to be just a giant void of blackness without anything impressive save stars, planets and other astronomical things like Black Holes, nebulas and galaxies. Of course these things were part of the common knowledge but beyond that, there wasn't anything worthwhile.

Even if the humanity has discovered planets, they lacked atmospheres of their own so they didn't have any life forms on them.

But far beyond what anyone could see there were several hundreds, perhaps even more planets full of life and intelligent forms. Ones of those planets were Krypton and Daxam – Though they both _exploded_ – and many others.

In any case, the subject of this story is a planet known as planet Vegeta.

Planet Vegeta was home to a race known as the Saiyans. The Saiyans are a warrior race. They were born and bred for one thing and one thing only. Fighting. All Saiyans had the job of going to other planets and eliminate all the life to make the planet…ready for sale.

One of the Saiyans most defining features were their monkey-like tails. And these tails did more than just wag around. Whenever a Saiyan looks at the full moon, the blitz waves the moon produces transforms a Saiyan into the Great Ape Oozaru, making them bigger, more monkey-like, and increasing their power levels.

But despite their fearsome nature, the entire Saiyan race, even the king and prince who shared the name of the planet, worked under one man. A tyrant, known as Lord Cooler. It happened a long time ago, but that was how things were for some time.

Cooler assigning groups of warriors to conquer planets under his name.

However, that all changed today.

Because currently on Planet Vegeta…all Hell was breaking loose.

"Bardock was right! Bardock was right! Bardock was right!" A female Saiyan said as she ran through the halls of what appeared to be some sort of facility, as fast as she could while holding something close to her tight.

Much like all Saiyans she had black hair and a tail. Her hair was spiky and went a little past her shoulders. She had basic Saiyan armor which consisted of a skin-tight jumpsuit which was red in color for her and a chest piece which was primarily black with white highlights.

This was Fennel, a High-class Saiyan warrior and a part of King Vegeta's royal guard.

In her hands, the thing she was holding onto for her life was a baby. A Saiyan baby boy that had snow-white hair and an equally white tail.

Why was Fennel running?

Well, you see, currently in her planet's atmosphere was a large battalion of Cooler's Soldier. And even Cooler himself was there, attacking the planet.

They should have listened to him. He warned them. But none of them, not even Fennel listened.

Listen to who? Bardock. A low-class warrior. Almost every Saiyan knew Bardock… _especially_ her as matter of fact.

He was the Saiyan known for coming back from perilous missions half dead. But he always recovered completely and was able to exploit the Saiyan only trait known as the Zenkai boost.

An event where when a Saiyan gets beaten to near death and recovers, their power levels increases drastically. There were even rumors going around that Bardock was gonna be stronger than King Vegeta himself.

But ever since Bardock and his team came back from Kanassa, Bardock has been acting strangely. Earlier at the bar, he comes in with his body injured and bleeding all over saying things like "Cooler is coming for us." And "Cooler is scared of us, and he wants us dead."

At first, everyone just laughed at him and mocked him, including her; Lord Cooler being scared of them? There was no way. It was an impossibility by itself since Cooler was basically one of the Strongest Beings of the Universe. And even if that was the case, why would he destroy them? The Saiyan race was some of, if not the best, part of Cooler's army.

But then the things he shouted started coming true. Out of nowhere, two Cooler ships went to the planet, one of them containing a large group of soldiers that began attacking the planet. And the other carrying more soldiers but also… Cooler himself.

Once the attack started, King Vegeta almost immediately ordered his whole guard to join him on an attack on Cooler's ship and demand the tyrant for an explanation. While the rest of his guard joined him in the attack…she didn't.

After seeing what happened before King Vegeta's orders, Fennel started thinking 'What if Bardock was right?' What if Cooler really did fear them? What if he really was going to destroy them? It couldn't be a coincidence that almost right after Bardock told everyone about Cooler, that this started happening.

So as King Vegeta and his guard were about to head out to Cooler's spaceship, Fennel slipped away with thankfully no one seeing her. Despite her Saiyan blood telling her to go fight, her Saiyan pride telling her to go stand up for her people against the tyrant that has ordered them around for so long… there was another part of her telling her to do something else.

To make sure that something… that _someone_ was safe.

Her husband wasn't with her. He too was part of King Vegeta's guard. But unlike her, he went with his King to what would probably be a march into death.

"Come on where the hell are those goddamn pods?!" Fennel asked herself as she ran down the hallway while clenching the baby tight and looking in every room she passed.

She feared there wasn't much time. As she was running, she got an awful feeling in her spine. She wasn't sure how she knew…but something was telling her that…that…

King Vegeta had been killed.

She speeds up and searches as soon as she got that feeling. With their King down, her husband was soon to follow; she knew there was only a small amount of time before Cooler came down and does away with the rest of them.

And then finally, Fennel found them. The Saiyan pods. Spacecraft that are made for high-speed space travel over long distances and even long periods thanks to its stasis mode. But there was only one problem, the size.

The only pods that were still available were the smaller ones. One made for babies that get sent to backwater planets with creatures that couldn't put up a fight.

When a Saiyan baby is born, their power level is measured shortly after birth. Babies with low power levels get sent off the planet to destroy life when they get older on worlds that couldn't possibly have strong enough people to defend against even the weakest of low-class warriors.

But Saiyan babies with high power levels are kept on the planet to grow up to become warriors to take on higher level jobs. The baby in Fennel's arms was born with a rather high power level of 750, a power even higher than her when she was born so he has to stay.

—At least, until all this happened.

Staring at the pod, Fennel shook a little. There's no way she could fit in this or any of the other remaining pods. That means there was only one option... let the baby go while she stays and most likely dies with the rest of her race.

She just spent a minute contemplating the option while staring at the pod. She had to do it. There wasn't much of choice. What would be the point if both of them died? At least this way, one member of the Saiyan Warrior Race would survive.

Finally coming to terms with it, Fennel took a deep breath and slowly placed the baby in the pod. "Goodbye Keleriac. Make the Saiyans proud and grow strong enough to kill Cooler… make _me_ proud" And with that, Fennel closed the pod containing the baby… her son.

Fennel then went to the central computer that launched the pods and type in some coordinates. She didn't know where he would end up, but she made sure it was far, far away from any planet that was under Cooler's control.

Once she finished typing in the random location, she watched as the pod got ready for takeoff. And then, Fennel saw the pod take off at high speeds.

And so, Fennel turned her head around looking for a possible escape route. While she was sure her chances of survived were low, she was by no means dumb. She knew that there has to be a way to escape. And even if her fate was sealed at least her son would make it out alive.

* * *

"COOOOOOOOOOOLEEEEEEEER!"

Currently, in the planet's atmosphere, it was absolute chaos. Explosions and the battle cries of many soldiers could be heard from the events transpiring. Soldier after soldier was trying to blast and take down the single rebelling warrior.

However, it was no use. The warrior kept charging and screaming at the top of his lungs, taking down every soldier in his path one by one without stopping, and making his way to Cooler's ship.

This warrior was none other than the low-class Saiyan Bardock. Bardock was an adult Saiyan with black unkempt spiky hair that was standing on end, and his monkey tail was wrapped around his waist. He had slightly dark skin, fully outlined sharp eyes and a scar on his left cheek. He wore dark blue and green armor that had sustained severe damage and dark blue pants with black and green boots. He also had a red headband wrapped around his head.

Bardock had seen this coming, but no one listened to him. Ever since Kanassa, he's been having these visions of what he could only assume was the future.

He saw visions of Cooler. Visions of Cooler destroying them all. Wiping the Saiyan race. Heck, before this, his own team had been killed by a group of Cooler's men.

In fact, the headband he was wearing now used to be an armband wore by one of his closest friends, and the red coloring was from the blood he had shed.

Bardock tried to warn his people, but they all laughed at him and called him crazy. Despite the seriousness and truth in his voice, not a single fellow Saiyan believed him. But, he wasn't going to let that stop him. He was going to protect his fate with his own two hands.

He was going to kill Cooler.

As Bardock was charging, a large group of soldiers tried to grab and restrain him. But Bardock managed to get them all of them off of him by releasing a blast of energy from his hands, sending the group crashing to his planet.

But just as Bardock got that group off, even more, soldiers came to try and restrain him. But it was at this point that Bardock was right in front of Cooler's ship. "Cooler!" Bardock shouted for what must have been the 15th time. "COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" He shouted with fury but no one came out of the spaceship. "YOU COWARD! COME OUT!" Bardock shouted as he tried to force the soldiers off him again.

If Cooler was not going to come out to fight, then he would just have to blow a hole in the ship and go to him instead.

But just then, some doors in the ship opened up slowly. Every single soldier started shaking and sweating nervously at the event as they knew full well who was preparing to come out. Bardock seemed to know as well and watched the doors in focus for who was to come out.

Right as the doors opened, an alien in a hover chair rose up from inside the ship. An unamused expression was on the alien's face. The alien was reptilian-like life form almost as tall as Bardock, with purple skin with a purple tail and some sort of white bio-armor on his chest wrist and toes.

All the soldiers present could just watch nervously as they stared at the alien.

However, Bardock could be seen smirking. So, the person he's been calling out to finally decide to come out. "Cooler" Bardock said, confirming this alien's identity as none other than the evil space tyrant, Lord Cooler.

"L-lord Cooler" One of the soldiers stuttered as the group holding Bardock let the low-class warrior go.

"We salute you, sir!"

"Y-yeah. Long live Lord Cooler!"

Most of the soldiers started saying this or things similar to try and please the tyrant. The last thing they wanted was to make Cooler mad at them. Because Kami knows that making him made was pretty much asking to be sent to Hell.

However, Bardock quietly laughed as he started at the tyrant. "No way!" the Saiyan said as Cooler's expression remained unchanged. "You've lived long enough!" The man shouted angrily before taking a few breath to cool down his head. "Actually it's been too long for my taste." As Bardock kept talking, Cooler directly lifted up his hand and pointed his index finger up and created a small ball of red energy above it

"Truly, this was not what I wanted. I was actually going to left a few hundreds of your kind to serve me but you somehow had proven to be nuisance on my foot" The purple alien stated calmly while sighing in disappointment. "Now I had to wipe out nearly all of my best soldier to keep things in dark"

"Cooler, listen up! We quit! All of us! We don't work for you anymore!" Bardock shouted as Cooler continued to hold the small energy ball above his finger. "You can find someone else to do your dirty work for you!"

"Hoh? That's interesting… You say that but as far as I know you Saiyan had live your lives with several privileges thanks to me" Cooler replied back with an amused smirk while mocking the Saiyan before him.

"Shut it you scum! You were just using us like everyone else in the Universe! First the Krytonians… Then the Guardians of Oa… And now you! Well, I said that's enough!" The black-haired man glared at the purple alien, who lost his grin almost instantly. "Oh yeah, there is one last thing" Bardock then started to create a blue ball of energy in his right palm. "This is for all the people we killed in your name! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! HERE! HAVE IT!" Bardock then threw the ball of energy in the direction of Cooler while all of the tyrant's soldiers gasp at what they were watching.

"Foolish monkey…" Cooler's expression reminded the same, but as soon as he saw the ball of energy heading toward him…he smiled. The smile then turned to maniacal laughter as the ball of energy Cooler made started to grow and grow to insane proportions, mostly resembling a mini sun.

Once Bardock's energy attack collided with Cooler's ball of energy, it merely was absorbed into it. Bardock's expression changed to one of shock as he watched the events transpire. "NO WAY!" He shouted. He put everything he had into that attack, and it didn't even make a dent in Cooler's own attack.

The purple alien just continued his evil laughter as he pointed he flicked his index finger. What resulted was the Death Ball launching in the direction of not only Bardock, not only many of his own soldiers that would be caught in the crossover but the Planet Vegeta as a whole.

All Bardock could do was scream as the attack collided with him and eventually Planet Vegeta. But, as the tyrant's attack was vaporizing him, he had one last vision.

He had a vision of a white-haired Saiyan wearing a black and more advanced armor facing off against Cooler.

'_So I was never the savior of my race, huh?... It was always you… The son of Fennel and I'_

And so, despite the inevitability of death in just a few seconds, Bardock smiled one last time.

—And then, once the Death Ball reached the planet…

_***BOOOOOOOOM!***_

In a matter of seconds, the entire planet was blown to bits. All the inhabitants on the Planet Vegeta, Saiyan or not, were killed. Many of Cooler's soldiers were also caught in the crossfire and were destroyed themselves.

But Cooler didn't even care as he continued laughing with clear amusement. There were some survivors though, but they were just a few dozens and therefore they were hardly a threat on their own.

What he wanted since the beginning was regulated the numbers of the Saiyans because the new generation of the race had proven to be a potential threat for him and his empire. If the numbers of these so-called 'mutants' raised then things could become awful for Cooler.

He could simply destroy all the Saiyans but that would've cost him promising soldiers. They were his most effective soldiers for one reason. So he decided to kill about the 70% of the race leaving just the most loyal of them.

But them this Low-Class warrior spilled the beans and ruined everything. Of course, most Saiyans laughed at him at first but some of them were concerned by the sudden revelation of Cooler's plan.

Knowing this, the tyrant had no other option but wipe out about the 99% of the Saiyans keeping the younger ones, who were just a few dozens, and raise them as loyal soldier.

It wasn't a great loss in his book.

"Oh well, I still need to take care of some business on the other size of the Universe. I heard that there was a powerful creature called the Doomsday" With that said, Cooler left the sector without batting an eye for the destruction of the planet.

What he didn't know was that pod managed to escape from the destruction of the planet. And that very same pod contained the one who was destined to kill him.

* * *

In a dark and infinite space full of innumerable crystals, there was a mysterious figure floating gracefully as he watched the events that took place on the planet Vegeta with a diabolical smile.

"I see... I didn't think Convergence would cause this kind of change. It seems that Cooler is much more powerful than his 'original' version, although it doesn't surprise me" The mysterious entity mused with dark joy as he let out a chuckle. "Anyway, I guess that doesn't matter. I just need a couple more decades and I'll finally be free from this prison. And now that Son Goku and Vegeta are out of my way things will go exactly as I want" With this said, the figure was put in the position of the lotus to meditate while moving the crystal away using telekinesis.

* * *

**Well, that's it!**

**I'm sorry this chapter was too short but it's just a little introductory prologue that reveals the "divergences" this story has with the original Dragon Ball Canon.**

**This is a Crossover story between Dragon Ball Z and DC Superhero Girls. However the "original story" of Bardock and Goku has been altered. In the future you will find out what I mean by that. But let's just say that the 'changes' are strongly related to the events of a certain game whose name begins with 'X'.**

**Finally, in the next chapter we will see the 'real' prologue of the story and the interaction of the MC with the rest of the characters.**


	2. True Chapter 1: Heroes at Metropolis

**Ok, this is me, Striker! This time it'll be Golden Warrior's turn to receive a new chapter!**

**I bet some of you have been wondering what the actual hell happened in the last chapter and why the fuck Cooler was the one who destroyed Planet Vegeta instead of our beloved tyrant Lord Frieza. Most of you will be also wondering who that mysterious figure which appeared in the prologue was.**

**Well, I **_**can't**_** tell you who he was and what plans he has 'cuz that **_**WILL**_** be a massive spoiler. However, I can tell you that the events in this new Timeline became a HUGE mess (As I said in the Prologue). If you had seen **_**Crisis on Infinite Earths**_**, **_**Infinite Crisis**_** and **_**Flashpoint Paradox**_** then you would have an idea of what happened.**

**Anyway, with that said we can continue with this. I hope you can enjoy it.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 1: New Heroes at Metropolis**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Metropolis City)**_

In the tomorrow's city, Metropolis. A city well-known throughout the world for being one of the touristic places more famous on the Unite States and one of the most "Exotic" cities within the whole world for being the house of the superhero Superman, the Man of Tomorrow, and the young billionaire and CEO of Lexcorp, Lex Luthor.

This city was a jewel in itself and was the symbol of a bright future and hope- Everything was so new and bright.

Sadly, for all the light there is always darkness—

"**GRUUUUOOOOHHH!"**

The roar of a monster was heard on the streets, a slime-like monster with several eyes and tentacles that was making a ruckus endangering the civilians' life.

The green creature growled as it began to destroy several cars using its tentacles as whips to wreck anything before its sight like a mindless beast in rampage.

In that moment, the slime creature was about to cut down a child and a woman who were trying to escape from the rampaging monster. It seemed like they were about to die but then—

_SLASH!_

A mysterious figure appeared out of blue and severed one of the monster's whips with a sword and landed in front of the civilians, taking a defensive stance as it faced the bizarre creature with a fearless expression.

This person was tall young woman with unparallel and exotic beauty. She had long ebony hair and beautiful sun-kissed skin, she also had a toned figure with muscles on her muscles and a figure that any other girl would kill to have. She wore some slightly revealing armor with a blue skirt with stars, a red chest plate with a golden 'W' on her chest, just below her generous cleavage, golden shoulder pads, and silver bracelets. She had red armored boots and a golden tiara on her head and star earrings.

All in all, this girl was a living definition of _"Amazon Beauty"_.

"Citizen, stand down! I'll beat this fiend by myself!" She shouted at the civilians with an air of confident.

"**Grr?"** The slime monster just tilted its head as it stared at its lost limbs in confusion before staring back at the armored beauty with an angered snarl.

"Come and face me, you hideous beast!" The black-haired girl taunted it as she let out a war cry and charged forward to the green creature.

The green monster roared in rage and attacked the girl with its remaining limbs as whips. However, the young woman smirked and made several swings with her sword at high-speeds, cutting through the monster's "skin" and severing its limbs with easy.

"This will not do, green menace! Your reign of terror will end here!" The Mediterranean beauty proclaimed as she charged forward to finish the monster off with a wide swing of her blade.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize that the creature was smarter than it looked since the moment she was near enough it began to re-grow its lost limbs almost instantly and hit her with these new whips.

"Ghh!" The young woman grunted as she used her shield to protect herself from the vicious attacks of the green monster. Each tentacles was moving at very high speeds for a monster of that size and slammed them with such intensity that the ground beneath the armored girl began to crack.

"**GrrroooooAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** The green creature then pierced the cement floor and they traveled under the ground to attack the blue-eyed girl from beneath.

_THOOOM_

The armored warrior was caught off guard and received the blow at full-force, sending her into a building's wall.

"… It seems that I underestimated this beast" The Mediterranean beauty said aloud with a grunt as she got up.

"**OOOUUUUAAAHHH!"**

She didn't have much time to recover thought since the slime monster continued with its berserkering assault by throwing several cars at the young woman while she was down.

Fortunately her reflexes were much quicker and she was able to split the vehicles apart with simple swings of her sword without losing her composure like a seasoned warrior with years of honed skills.

"You'll need to do better if you want to best me!" The young woman stated before taking the initiative to counterattack.

Like a fearless lioness chasing her prey, the armored woman charged at supersonic speeds at the monster and attacked it with several arcs using her superhuman physical prowess.

_SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH!_

The monster blocked the blade by creating a improvised shield with the debris in the ground before using one of them to hit the black-haired heroine. Although the blow didn't land since the girl used her shield, it worked well-enough create some distance between them.

'_This fiend is much clever than I thought, I will need to reconsider my strategy if I want to win this battle'_ The armored woman mused with a frown. At first she thought that the green monster wasn't an intelligent being and attacked ruthlessly but it seemed that she was wrong, the monster was able to use its mind to a certain degree.

However, it was not a situation that she couldn't handle once she could figure out her enemy's abilities and then counter them. She tensed her shoulder and prepared herself to charge forward, with full intention of delivering a killing blow on the green fiend before it could react.

As if it read her mind, the monster quickly realized how dangerous the armored woman was and took several hostages, wrapping its tentacles around their bodies impeding them to escape from its grasp.

"No!" The Mediterranean warrior cried in concern, widening her eyes with horror.

She was too careless! And now those innocent civilians would pay the price for her negligence!

"Hey, that's just not fair, dude…! I guess that's my sign to interfere if you're gonna play dirty!"

A male voice shouted from behind the girl and suddenly a gust of winds passed through the battlefield and… The civilians were safe on the ground several meters away in a blink of an eye.

Both monster and armored woman widened their eyes in shock when they realized what just happened.

"What in Zeus' name just happened?" The blue-eyed young woman wondered aloud.

The answer came to her when she felt a tap on her shoulder, making her turn around and point her sword to the unknown presence behind her.

"Wow, chill out! I'm with you!"

The black-haired warrior widened her eyes when she noted that she was pointing her sword to an innocent civilian… And innocent civilian with a strange set of clothes if she may add.

This young man has spiky snow white hair and cerulean blue eyes and was shorter than the young woman for a several inches though he also has a very toned body and tan skin. He was wearing a wide V-neck shape dark shirt with a normal blue shirt underneath it. He was wearing a black slash along with blue training boots, dark pants, and red fingerless battle gloves. On the back and front of the shirt there is a large 'Z' like symbol, but the front symbol was smaller.

"I'm deeply sorry, young man!" She apologized with the newcomer with shame for her actions before turning her gaze to the monster. "While I'll like to apologize properly with you, you need to leave right now! This place it's not safe for civilians!" She added quickly to make the new "civilian" to leave.

Rather than taking the advice, the teen just tilted his head. "I know, that's why I save those civilians from that monster" He said with a goofy smirk.

"What?" Nevertheless to say, that statement caught the armored beauty off guard. "So you were the responsible of that strange gust of wind?"

"Uh-huh! That's me! It's nice to meet you again, Miss Armored Woman!" He nodded enthusiastically with a wide smirk.

"Again…? But I don't recall meeting a white-haired man… Unless…" The armored woman then looked at the white-haired guy with shock. "You're the Golden Warrior's grandson?" She gasped with surprise.

"Yup! I'm Son Gouken, nice to meet you again, Armored Woman!" He answered with a nod before he laid his eyes on the monster. "By the way, we should take care of that guy, don't you think?" He pointed out with a faint smirk.

The Mediterranean beauty nodded in understatement though she also has a smirk on her face. "You are right, young Gouken! We must end this battle! As the Princess of the Amazons, I, Diana of Themyscira, will not lose to that fiend!" She said with new found confident now that got has backup.

"Alright! Let's fight!" The white-haired teen cheered raising his fist in the air while the black-haired girl adopted a defensive stance.

The monster growled in fury as it morphed the tips of its limbs into spear-like picks and rapidly shot them as missiles to impale the two heroes with a rain of bladed bullets.

_(My Hero Academia OST – When You Say Run)_

"I got this!" Gouken jumped backward before Diana could reply and he proceeded to fire energy bolts from his hands, countering the monster's attacks. Then, he disappeared from the sight of Diana and the monster and reappeared behind the green creature.

"So fast…" The Amazon muttered in surprise. She didn't even saw him made a move and yet somehow he outmatched her trained eyes with his speed alone, that's remarkable.

The monster for its part stared at the teen in shock before snarling in annoyance and used one of its tentacles to smash the white-haired warrior.

"Now I got you!" The white-haired teen said with a smirk as he grabbed the monster's limb with one hand. "HAAAAAAAHHH!" Then he pulled the slime's limb backward with his obvious superhuman strength, slamming it into the ground several times over with more-than-enough force to create a rather huge crater in the street.

"For a man of that height, he certainly has a herculean-like strength…" The Princess of the Amazons said with surprise since she didn't expect such a short guy to be that strong. Well, if she learned something from her training as an Amazon is that you can't underestimate an opponent no matter what he/she looks like.

"Armored Woman! Catch this!" Gouken suddenly spoke up as he threw the monster to the sky.

The armored beauty understood these actions almost instantly and she charged forward at high-speed before jumping upwards. With a grin on her face, she met the monster in the air, taking the creature by surprise, without giving it any time to react, and she slammed her shield hard on its face with all her might.

_THOOOOM!_

The green monster received the full force of the Amazon's hammering strike and was sent to the cement ground at bullet-like speeds. However, before the monster could touch the floor, Gouken appeared next to it and hit its midsection with a powerful elbow before pulling his right fist – covered in a dreading blue fire! – backwards.

"I will end this!" The white-haired teen shouted with a grin as the blue fire engulfed his arm till it reached his elbow.

The monster wasn't able to made a counterattack nor defend itself. It was as if the time began to flow slower than normal and the creature, completely unable to do other thing, just widened its eyes as it saw the fist coming right at it.

"**Metsu—!"**

And then—

_DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!_

The fist connected with the monster's face like a lightning bolt, with the force of a blazing meteor with a fire that resembled that of the sun. The shockwave generated by such powerful strike was enough to crack the ground below them and shatter several glasses on the building and cars – blowing up some of said vehicles in the process – and creating a tremor that was felt from several blocks away from the street turned into battlefield.

"**SHŌRYŪKEEEEEN!"**

Suddenly, the young man applied even more strength into his strike and the creature rocketed to the sky like a shooting star and the blue flame began to consume its body in a huge explosion whose force cleared the clouded sky of the entire city.

_CLAP!_

"The battle had ended!" The White-haired warrior muttered with solemnity

_THOOOM!_

Gouken clapped his two hands in a pray-like motion as the monster's battered corpse fell to the ground like a meteor, creating a light tremor and a huge smoke screen with the impact alone.

All the people saw with awe and some fear. It was something amazing to see an attack so powerful that was able to banish _all_ clouds in the sky, not to mention that the explosion created by that technique, while it was rather terrifying, was also beautiful like a firework.

_(OST – End)_

"Man… And here I thought that only Superman could do something so epic like that" A civilian commented with shock.

As the civilians stared at the scene, the Amazon woman couldn't help but stare at the grinning young man with new-found respect for achieving a feat like that. It was obvious that he must have been trained for a long time to reach that level of skill and physical prowess.

'_However, I shouldn't be so surprised… He is the Golden Warrior's grandson' _Diana thought with a faint smile as she walked to the guy's direction. "That was an outstanding performance, Young Gouken! I must comment that you hold the might of a thousand of warrior!" She complimented him excitedly.

"Hehe… I guess you're right" The blue-eyed guy scratched the back of his head as he laughed cheerily before he adopted a look full of determination. "I still have a long path before I could surpass my master though! But rest assured, Armored Woman, I'll become stronger and beat my old man in no time!" He exclaimed with a confident grin, which make the Amazon giggle in amusement.

"I have no doubt that you'll become a fine warrior in the future" The Mediterranean beauty commented with a warm and friendly smile.

Then an idea came into the young woman's mind. It was good to have a comrade in arms to help her during her trials, and perhaps Gouken here could be an excellent choice. He was certainly a talented young warrior with the strength and skills to backup his words.

However, before she could ask him for his assistance, someone else appeared in the scene. It was a tall man with a blue uniform and a gold-colored badge and sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Oh look, a police officer… I wonder why it took him so long to arrive" Gouken wondered aloud as he stared at the man.

"What in the name of God happened here?!" The police officer asked to a civilian. He certainly was chocked to see such level of destruction in the street. Heck, there were destroyed cars being consumed by flames on the now ruined cement ground for goodness' sake!

"Ah… There was a monster attacking us but don't worry those young heroes took him out smoothly" A teen civilian responded with a thumbs up at the officer.

The man simply looked around with a deadpan expression. "And this is was you call _"smoothly"_…? This street now looks like a fucking warzone!" The officer glared at the civilian.

"Meh, sometimes the heroes tend to make some necessary ruckus to defeat the threats…" The civilian replied back nonchalantly. Nevertheless to say, the police officer was not happy at all. "But, if you insist to blame someone then blame the dickhead that made the monster… Or perhaps the heroes over there" He pointed out with a shrug before widening his eyes slightly. "Oh, forget it… The heroes already left" He added.

"Wha—?" the cop turned around to see the spot where the two supers were just to gasp in shock when he noted that they, in fact, were no longer there. "They left the scene?! Just like that?!"

"Yup"

"IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION! NOW WHO IS GONNA PAY FOR THIS DAMAGE AT THE PUBLIC _AND_ PRIVATE PROPERTY?!"

"Beats me, I have no clue"

"That's doesn't help me, boy!"

The civilian just sweat-dropped at the man's antics. Sure, those guys made a ruckus and _perhaps_ they exaggerated a bit with their performance but the damage weren't a big deal since it was _superficial_ – unless you're the owner of one of those poor cars, that's it.

In any case, it seemed like Metropolis has gained new and a bit _quirky_ protectors!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(The Next Day – At the city's streets)**_

At the streets of Metropolis, a young man was walking through the pathway to the renowned school of the City of Tomorrow, Metropolis High, with a wide grin on his face.

"Man, yesterday was a delightful day. Not only I could stretch my legs and have a good fight, I actually met a new friend! That armored woman was a bit weird but a good person" The teen said with an amused smirk as he walked to the large school in the horizon. "I wonder where she is though"

This _"normal"_ teenager was none other than Son Gouken, the young man that help the Amazon yesterday when she faced that green monster. The only difference was his attire; he was wearing a pair of black jeans and an orange studded belt, a white short-sleeve button-up shirt under a black vest and black tie along with a brown jacket and he had white and black sneakers with white soles.

"Hey man, check this out! This video was published yesterday!"

"Wow, who are those people?! And what's with that uppercut?!"

"I know, right?! Both the girl and the guy were awesome, especially when they took out that monster!"

"So Metropolis has a new pair of defender, huh? That's amazing!"

As the teen walked through the streets, he passed several students who were watching a video in Youtube about the two heroes that beat the green monster from yesterday. He was able to see how the teenagers were excited about the prospect of having more heroes in their city and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"That girl sure can hit hard and she is quite a beauty, don't you think?"

"Saying that would be an understatement, man. She is absolutely gorgeous!"

"And let's not forget that guy who appeared out of blue to help her and the civilians. He made an incredible performance… Though he caused to much collateral damage with his last attack. Hehehe"

"Doesn't change the fact that it was awesome and epic, I mean seriously, he launched that monster to the sky like a friggin rocket! That's something that just Superman can do!"

"Now that you mention it, don't we've another kryptonian in the city?"

"Oh, right. I forgot her… What's her again?"

"How the heck should I know?"

Gouken overheard the discussion by accident and he sweat-dropped at the teens lack of interest about the other kryptonian. Frankly, he felt bad about her. He was no expert but even he could tell that any hero would want a little more of recognition.

'_I guess it can't be helped when you live in the shadow of another person'_ The White-haired teen thought with a melancholic smile.

When he reached the main building of the high school, he dropped his sad expression and looked at the structure before him with an enthusiastic smile as he sighed in amusement. This was the beginning of a new chapter on his life.

"Well, I guess this is my first step in my path to become the World's Greatest Warrior" He said to himself before proceeding to enter the school's front doors. _'Look out Metropolis because I'm going to bring a storm to your bad guys!'_ He thought with a confident grin as he entered the main building.

He walked in the hallway as he looked the entire place with an awestruck expression. "Wow, this place is so different from the reality shows that gramps gave me!" He said with a goofy grin.

There were a _lot_ of teenager like himself, everyone were so different in terms of height, personality and ethnicity. The diversity was overwhelming and delightful at the same time.

Most persons wouldn't know this but Gouken was homeschooled and it was his first time attending to an actual highschool… And so far he loved everything he was seeing.

Then he saw something that he _didn't_ like.

"H-Hey, give me my bag, Doris!"

'_Huh?' _Gouken blinked when he saw two girls arguing right before him.

He spotted a short African American girl with dark-brown hair in a pair of buns. The short girl wore a long puffy black and yellow sweater that covered almost her entire body. She wore a skirt over a pair of leggings as well as a pair of large boots.

Right next the petite girl was someone else towering over her with a smug smirk.

She was redheaded girl with brown eyes, tan skin and a muscular built. She was wearing a yellow long-sleeved tight shirt with matching shorts and a pair of sneakers

At first sight it seemed that the argument was mundane but, when Gouken narrowed his eyes… Then he saw something that he _didn't_ like.

He noted that the taller girl was holding the other's bag above her head while watching how the petite girl tried futilely to reach her belonging from the redhead's hands.

"A bully…?" He muttered with a blank expression.

"Come on, Doris! My belongings are in that bag!" The dark-skinned girl shouted in annoyance as she tried to take her things back from the redhead grasp.

"And pray tell me, Beecher, why should I care?" The now-named Doris said with a mocking smirk as she flicked the smaller girl forehead, making her to almost fall on the ground.

"You don't have to be so mean with me! I don't even know what I have done to you!" The smaller girl cried as she held her forehead with pain.

"Who cares about that crap, Ka-ren? I'm doing this because I'm taller _and_ stronger than you… What are you gonna do, huh?" The redhead replied back with a menacing grin.

"Hey! You shouldn't be being so mean with her! Give her the bag!"

The two girls turned around and saw the resident White-haired guy standing a few feet away from them. And he was frowning deeply at the scene she was seeing.

The smaller girl, Karen, was shocked to see the new face defending her from the bully and was speechless to say the least. Not because the fact that he was helping her but because he was, in fact, even _shorter_ than the redhead and less muscular.

"Hah! Don't tempt me to be mean _with you_, Snowman!" Doris snarled with a smug grin.

"Then why don't you try me?" Gouken replied with a relaxed smirk of his own as he placed his two arms behind his back.

[Huh?]

To say that the two girls were surprised would be an understatement. Heck, even some students who were passing stopped their tracks to see this (apparently) skinny guy with unusual dry-colored hair – because, who has WHITE hair as his natural color? – facing the more muscular young woman with such a goofiness and carefree attitude without batting an eyelash.

While some students were impressed by the guy's balls, others were looking at the scene with some pity. In a fight between a muscular person against a skinnier (and shorter) person, the skinny one would surely lose.

"Well? Are you gonna fight me or not?" Gouken asked with a raised eyebrow.

That seemed to make Doris snap from her own world and she looked at the White-haired guy with a murderous glare before a dark grin emerged on his face. "Well, it'll be your funeral" She shrugged indifferently. One nerd, two nerds, she didn't care. This was a fight that she couldn't lose anyway so she humored him.

"No, wait! You don't have to do this!" For her part, Karen was worried about the new guy's health. Sure, she was grateful that he was helping her but she _didn't_want him to receive an awful beating from the muscular redhead.

Gouken just looked at her with a faint smirk full of confident. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself very well!" He assured her with a thumb up. "Besides, my gramps told me that I can't leave pretty girls to suffer… Even though I still don't know what he means by that"

Karen was taken aback by his declaration and could help but blush when she registered what he said about her looks. _'He thinks _I _am pretty?'_ She thought with wide eyes.

"Big words for a skinny loser like you. Too bad that you will receive a beatdown" Doris mocked him, hoping to break the guy's "cool façade" with her threats.

To her (and the others) surprise, Gouken just tilted his head in confusion "... I don't think I'm that skinny… Am I?" He asked as he lifted his shirt showing his quite toned body out of blue. "Mm… Do you think I'm skinny?" He looked at his abs with an unsure expression before turning his gaze to the redhead and co, and he noted that several girls (if not all) were blushing madly at the sight of his muscles. "Huh? What's wrong?" He blinked in confusion.

"Would you put your shirt on, perv?!" Doris snapped at him with blush made of a mix between embarrassment and anger.

Gouken just stared back at the redhead with a puzzled look before he shrugged as he put his shirt on again, much to the girls (and a few guys) dismay.

'_Wow, he's much more toned than I thought! His muscles seem to be made of ste— Wait, stop! Bad Karen! Bad Karen! Bad Karen!'_ The petite dark-skinned girl shook her head trying to _not_ think about the boy's body and keep her cool in the situation.

"Tsk! Not only you have suicide desires but you are also an exhibitionist too? What a turn off" The redheaded girl said with a frown (though she was also caught staring at his abs too) and prepared herself to fight. "Any last words?" She asked with a dark look.

"Eh… No, I don't" Gouken replied with a goofy grin.

"Lame words, dude" Doris rolled her eyes in annoyance before she charged forward and threw a left jab to the boy's face.

Everyone else stared at the scene with expectant looks, figuring that the fight will be over in a second the moment the fist landed in the boy's mouth. Karen just gasped in concern when she saw the bully about to hit the White-haired guy.

Alas, they proved to be _dead_ wrong.

"Too slow" Gouken suddenly spoke up as he used his index finger to catch the punch effortlessly and stared at Doris with an uncertain look, a bit _disappointed_ by such weak attack.

"Wha?"

[WHAT?!]

Karen along with the other student saw the scene with wide eyes without being able to believe what they were seeing. Doris Zeul was a star at PE and there were almost no one in the school's grounds who could face her _and_ fight her like that. And this guys who appeared out of nowhere, a foreigner guy, blocked a punch using his _finger alone._

On the other hand, Doris widened her eyes when she saw her blow being blocked by White-haired guy so easily, and he was doing it with a mere finger!

"Hey, are you using your full strength?" Gouken asked innocently as he cocked his head.

Hearing those words made the blood in Doris' vein to heat up. She had all intentions to smack him around like a ragdoll with that punch. Heck, she used more than enough strength to knock down even full grown adult. And yet… And yet this shorty doesn't look fazed at all.

"Grrr, it's a lucky shot!" She barked with anger as she cocked back her fist and tried to hit his midsection with another punch, only to be blocked by the _same-fucking-finger_ one more time.

"Come on, Doris. I know you can do more than this. Show me your true strength" Gouken said in an attempt to make the girl put some effort on her performance. And those who heard him just looked at him with surprised expressions since he was _not_ mocking her but _encouraging_ her.

Sadly, Doris didn't look it that way. In fact, she got it wrong.

"You don't dare to think that this is all I have!" She yelled with anger. Then she began to throw punch after punch in a _futile_ attempt to break through his defense.

"I was trying to give you a tip" Gouken just sighed with saddened smile while he blocked the attacks without breaking a sweat, much to the girl's frustration.

"Arrrgghh! Stop looking down at me!" She shouted furiously.

The White-haired guy simply stared back at her with a blank look before he caught her arms with his hands, stopping them from moving even an inch and leaned forward until his face was inches away from the girl's, making her flinch in surprise and fear for the sudden actions.

"I suggest you to stop. This fight is getting you to nowhere, come and fight again when you are stronger" He said with an off-character stoic look before he let go both her arms and leaving her in a shocked state. She tried to argue, she tried to refute, but she knew that it would be pointless.

She lost the fight.

"I will take this if you don't mind" Gouken commented nonchalantly as he takes the petite girl's bag with one arm and walked towards said girl, who was staring at him with widened eyes along with the other students. She didn't realize that the guy was already in front of her after he spoke up. "Here…" He said handing her the bag.

"O-Oh… Thanks" She muttered with a small blush when she realized that she was too deep in her own world to acknowledge the boy who helped her.

"Don't worry. It's a pleasure to help!" He replied with a bright smile.

"O-Ok" Karen couldn't help but blush madly. She was willing to admit that the guy was good-looking and his snow-white hair made him looks more attractive to her. Besides, his earlier comment about her looks was still fresh in her mind.

"Hey, I have a request if you don't mind… Could you help to find the Principal's office? I'm new here and I still can't get this place quite well" Gouken scratched his head nervously with a embarrassed grin.

The request made Karen exit from the dreamland and she looked at Gouken with a shy smile. "Sure, I guess is the less I can do" She said shyly as she avoided the eye contact with him.

"Really? Thank you, pretty miss!" The White-haired guy bowed with a wide grin, making the girl blush even more.

"Y-Your welcome" She muttered with a faint smile of her own.

"Then led the way!" Gouken exclaimed enthusiastically as the two of them began to walk away from the hallway, with some student deliberately avoiding the guy who just beat Doris Zeul. "By the way, I'm Gouken! What's your name?!"

"Eeep!... I am K-Karen. Ka-Karen Beecher. N-Nice to m-meet you" The dark-skinned girl said shyly.

"Nice to meetcha too!"

While the two teen left the hallway, disappearing from the sight, Doris couldn't help but feel that she was hopelessly overwhelmed. She felt weak and impotent. And she hates it.

She was a star athlete in this school. She was by far one of the strongest students physically wise and even several guys knew that she _can_ kick their asses in a straight fight. And now this foreigner appeared out of blue and beat her without even _trying_ to fight back?! That's unacceptable!

"You better look your back, Snow White" She will NOT let him gave away with this!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNND CUT!**

**That's all folks!**

**I know, this chapter was a bit **_**short**_** compared to those I usually make but keep in mind that this is just the beginning so rest assured, next chapters will be longer.**

**Besides, we have to remember that DC Superhero Girls doesn't have long episodes per se – though I'll do my best to rectify that – and even the **_**longest**_** episodes are quite short.**

**Anyway—**

**This chapter gave us the "first" meeting of Wonder Woman and our MC Son Gouken. If you have seen the show then you know that the slime-like monster was the **_**"starter" **_**monster that Diana faced when she arrived in Metropolis. And, while she was able to beat it alone, I deliberately made it stronger and a bit smarter in order to make a good debut for our Saiyan protagonist… Diana could've beaten it alone (albeit, with more difficulty) though.**

**Also, if you are familiar with the Street Fighter Franchise then you surely could've caught the references. Heck, even **_**Gouken name**_** is a friggin' reference by itself.**

**Now with that said I will gave you Gouken's profile (even though it's not the **_**"FULL"**_** profile).**

**Name: Son Gouken**

**Age: 16-17 years-old**

**Height/Weight: 168 cm (5ft 6in)/73 kg (160 lbs)**

**Occupation: Hero, Student at Metropolis High**

**Appearance: ****He is an average-heighted young man with spiky snow white hair and cerulean blue eyes and has a toned body and tan skin.****His battle cloths consist in a wide V-neck shape dark shirt with a normal blue shirt underneath it, a black slash along with blue training boots, dark pants, and red fingerless battle gloves. On the back and front of the shirt there is a large 'Z' like symbol, but the front symbol was smaller.**

**His casual attire consists in ****a pair of black jeans and an orange studded belt, a white short-sleeve button-up shirt under a black vest and black tie; he had on white and black sneakers with white soles.**

**Known Techniques:**

_**-Metsu Shōryūken: A technique that can be performed by hitting the opponent with an elbow and followed with a powerful uppercut in which the user spins upwards with some horizontal movement as well. In addition, Gouken can enhance this technique by using some mysterious blue fire that he (seemingly) can control at will.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Sweet Justice Part 1

**Hi there, folks! This is me, Striker, with a new chapter of this story!**

**I know I'm not the best writer/author in the world considering my lack of activity in the last months but when you got a shitty internet, you can't help but slack in the job sometimes. Is even worse now because the Coronavirus fiasco is affecting the whole world.**

**I'm an enough to admit I can be quite a slacker a few times but this situation cannot be brushed off so slightly. Even when confined in my house I still have a lot of work to do, whatever it's from Fanfiction or the College.**

**No, I'm not making any excuses, I'm just stating the facts.**

**Anyway, leaving my piss-poor apologize aside, let's go to the good stuff. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sweet Justice – Part I**

* * *

Several minutes passed since Gōken helped Karen with her bully troubles and she offered him her aid to find the Principal Office, and the two teens decided to know each other by talking about each other starting with their favorite meals… Obviously, that was Gōken's idea but Karen didn't mind it and heard what this new guy with peculiar hair has to say.

"—And that's how the ancient Sumerian's cook techniques began!" The white-haired teen finished his speech with his usual cheerfulness.

"Wow, I… I didn't know cooking history could be so… Detailed" Karen replied with a marveled look in her eyes.

You may think talking about food would be trivial and weird, at least that was Karen opinion but somehow this new guy managed to turn the conversation into a very interesting subject. Heck, he even stated _43_ different ways to cook a single meal! Some of those "techniques" were developed by ancient tribes!

"Oh, you would be surprised!" Gouken stated with a bright grin before frowning a little bit. "But, even though I know a lot of stuff about food… I suck at cooking" He confessed as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smirk.

The dark-skinned girl blinked in surprise at that revelation and simply giggled, thinking it was a joke. "I'm sure you must be exaggerating, anyone with that encyclopedic knowledge should be a Master Chef"

"Exactly!" Gouken replied back with an uncharacteristic annoyed look. "And yet…! I'm pretty sure I must be the worst chef ever!" He cried making a childish pout.

"Come on, I don't think you are _that _bad" Karen reassured him with a kind smile in hopes to raise his mood.

"Hehe… You have no idea" Gouken muttered with a shy smile.

Seeing the unusual lack of confidence in the boy's face, Karen grimace a little as she glanced at him with an unsure expression. It was clear that her cru—friend! had a bad experience in the past… If only she could do something about it. After all, he helped her with her bully… Plus, he seems to be a good guy with a one hell of a body.

'_NO! Bad Karen! Bad Karen!'_ The dark-skinned girl quickly cut that train of thought when she remembered the vivid image of Gouken's exposed abs. They seemed to be made of iron! The mere of thought of it made her want to bury her reddened face in her sweater.

"Huh? Something wrong?" The white-haired teen tilted his head as he glanced at Karen, who was now as red as a tomato.

"N-Nothing! I'm fine!" Karen said with a stutter.

"Are you sure? You got a red face" Gouken questioned with evident concern in his voice before taking a step further and placing his right hand on the girl's cheek. "Man, you are hot" He added with furrowed eyebrows.

Needless to say, these actions overcharged the poor girl's mind because now there was steam escaping from her ears and her face went redder than it was! And certainly, the innocent (and yet inappropriate) comment of the blue-eyed guy didn't help in the slightest.

"A-Ah!YesI'mfine!OhlookWefindtheprincipaloffice!Anywayhaveanicedaybye!" Karen said in rapid motion as she quickly made her way to leave. "S-Seeyouatlunch!"

"O-k… That was weird" Gouken muttered as he scratched his cheek with a sweat-drop. "I hope it wasn't something I did" He wondered aloud as he entered the principal room.

Oh boy, he had no idea.

* * *

When he arrived in the Principal Office thanks to Karen's lead, the man in charge handed him a copy of his new schedule. And the paper had several subjects he was unfamiliar with. Thankfully, there was a student kind enough to help him, albeit she seemed to be anxious for some reason.

"Well, this is your homeroom. Come in already, I don't want to be seem with a weirdo" The girl assigned to help him, forced to do so by the principal— though Gouken was unaware of this— said with a stern look on her face.

She was an average-heighted blonde girl with brown eyes, fair skin and a slim yet curvaceous figure. Her attire consisted in a yellow shelter, a red skirt and white boots.

"A… Weirdo?" The white-haired teen tilted his head at the unfamiliar term.

"Ugh… Not only the Principal gave me an annoying task but I also end up with a dork…" She muttered in annoyance before sighing tiredly. "Listen, just because I help you doesn't means we're gonna be friends so don't try to call me or ask me for a date. I'm out of your league" She said with a slightly mocking smirk.

"Ah… Ok"

"And don't try to—Wait what? That's it?" The smirk of the girl was replaced with an incredulous look, it's fair to said she's taken off guard by the nonchalant way the boy dismissive her.

"Well… Yeah? You seem troubled with my presence so I guess I must have done something to bother you. Taking that in consideration, it would be selfish of my part to bother you any longer" Gouken explained with a neutral expression as he scratched his cheek. "I don't know what I did to you but I hope we can make amends and move forward… Well, see you later Barbi-san" He said with his casual grin and waved his hand as he enter the classroom.

"H-Hey, who gave you the right to call me that!" The now named Barbi snapped with a frown.

"It's your name, isn't it?" The blue-eyed guy replied back with genuine curiosity.

"Well… Yeah, my _friends_ call me that but—"

"Oh… Then let's be friends, Barbi-san!" Gouken said with a toothy grin.

Barbi snorted at that. "Please, why should I be friends with someone like you?" She asked, recovering her self-confident.

"I dunno… But you looked sad and I wanted to cheer you up"

"Wh-What?" The blonde girl stuttered in shock at that comment.

"The moment you said the word "friends", you hesitated a bit… That made me think you don't have too much people you can call your _real _friends" The white-haired teen elaborated with a warm smile. "It's sad because you seem like nice person in the inside so I decided to be your friends to help you" He finished before looking at his clock. "Oh man, I have to go. See you later, Barbi-san" Gouken said as he headed back to his classroom, leaving the stunned girl alone in the hallway.

"I-I… You…" To say the blonde girl was speechless would be an understatement. As a certified Queen Bee she was used of being the center of the spotlight so it wasn't much of a surprise that several guys— and some girls— were infatuated with her, whatever it was for her looks or background… However, the fact that this guy dismissive all of this so casually was unexpected.

At first she thought he— Son Gouken— was just another low-class hormonal teen who would soon fall for her charms in a blink of an eye. Sure, he was good looking and his hair was exotic but he didn't appear to be different from the others… Now she has to give second thoughts in that regard.

In that moment, a predatory smirk formed in her face. "Hah! I admit you almost got me there, _Gouken_" She giggle as she stared at the white-haired boy who caught her interest. "Well, let's see how long you can play this disinterest act of yours" And it's clear she misinterpreted his natural cluelessness and friendly aura with something else.

* * *

_{Timeskip— Lunch Time}_

If you ask Gouken how to describe his experience in High School, he would say without a doubt that it was a lot different from what he has thought it was. So far all around him was so new and odd at the same time, not that it's a bad thing but as a homeschooled guy like him this new environment was a complete new experience for him… And also too much of a challenge if he has to be honest.

"Man… Out of all classes I had to attend… Why did it have to be in the Cooking Class?" The poor white-haired teen muttered with a grimly and depressive aura as he walked through the hallway entering to the school cafeteria. "Hold on! We will have a Food Contest on a few weeks!" Thankfully, his depression was short-lived and died the very instant his gaze landed on the blessings of the World… A Food Contest, more specifically the section of eating free food without restrain. "Hell yeah! I was born for this!" The blue-eyed teen exclaimed with a starry-awe expression as he read down a pamphlet on the walls.

Immediately after reading it, Gouken rushed to the food station and took _everything _in the table and less than a second later, he got a literal pile of food. What was really surprising wasn't the fact he had a _pillar _of food on his plate but the fact that he was running across the cafeteria taking every meal he could find before sitting in a table and began wolfing his food, much to the whole student body shock.

"This is… So good!... What kind of meal is… This?!" He wondered aloud as he ate large portion of his meal with each bite he made.

"Eeep! G-Gouken!"

"Hm?" The white-haired teen blinked in surprise when he heard a female voice and turned his gaze to the other side. He was so focused on his food that he didn't realize there was someone next to him. "Oh! Hey there, Karen-san!" He waved his hand with his usual cheerfulness.

"Hi…" Though Karen greeted him, her attention was more focused on the pile of food her friend had, which could easily dwarf her in terms of size and volume. "Umm… Do you plan to eat all that by yourself?" She couldn't help but ask.

Gouken response proved to be as surprising as she thought. He _just_ grinned and nodded!

"… Isn't it a bit too much for one person?" The petite girl gawked in shock.

"Nope, this is just a normal lunch for me"

"O-Ok…" What she _really _wanted to say was: _How is possible for _one_ person to eat all that and still saying it was 'normal'?!_ But Karen decided to leave the subject for later and enjoy her own lunch.

As the two friends ate their respective meals, things went rather peaceful in the cafeteria… Well, as peaceful as it could be for highschool standards considering the amount of hormonal and hot-blooded teens Metropolis High had.

Karen didn't mind the tranquility but she would be a bit disappointed of herself if she waste the chance to know her cru—Friend! a bit more. Plus, the awkward silence between was making her anxious and Karen admitted she wasn't the boldest or more talkative girl in the school.

'_Come on, Karen. Just talk to him… It's not like he is a bully or some grim-looking person, he seems friendly enough!'_ She chastised herself for her lack of courage when it comes to talk with a new person. And it didn't help this person was an admittedly handsome foreigner.

"So… What kind of things are you into, Karen-san?"

Luckily, it seemed like Gouken wanted to melt the ice and took the initiative.

"Oh… Well, I-I like science. I also like to read books and do lab experiments when I got free time" Sadly for her, she still needs to improve with her social skills. Needless to say, her brain made a facepalm at her choice of words. _'Seriously, Karen?! Why didn't you say something else?! Now he will think you're a ne—' _

"Mm, science, huh…" Gouken repeated dismissively as he bit down a sandwich before looking at her with an unreadable look, which made her shrink as she thought he wouldn't want to be friend due the _apparent _differences. "That's great! I bet you are pretty smart!" But was caught off guard when he complimented her instead.

"A-Ah… Yeah… I-I guess so…" She said shyly, trying to avoid the eye contact as her face got a faint red coloration.

"Hey, hey! If you are so smart then I guess tests are a child play for you!" Gouken commented.

"You could day so…" Karen trailed off, not really wanting to feel more embarrassed than she already was. She wasn't used of being praised by a handsome guy so sue her!

"Then… You wouldn't mind if… Ummm"

Karen was suddenly pulled out of her train of thoughts when she noted her new friend was now looking very ashamed and held a conflicted expression. She found that weird since he was literally emitting confident one moment ago.

"Umm… Damn, this is more embarrassing than I thought" He muttered as he scratched his right cheek. "Karen… I need a favor from you, and I'm really _really _ashamed to ask you this because we just met today" The white-haired teen coughed a few times.

"Y-Yes?" For some reason Karen's heart was now beating faster as she watched how Gouken was acting. She willingly admitted it was cute but the way he was acting was also very intriguing. Just what kind of thing he wanted to ask her?

"Would you please help to study?! I need a tutor to understand these subjects!"

"… Huh?" If Karen wasn't surprised before, now she was. Granted, the way Gouken behaved off charts but didn't see this coming.

"Y-You know, I was homeschooled most of my life so I'm still unfamiliar with the way a school usually evaluate the students" He explained with a nervous smirk.

Ah, so that's why he was so nervous. He thought _she _was gonna made fun of him because he was educated in home? That's rich!

'_No wait! That came out wrong!' _If her brain could talk, Karen was pretty sure it would give her an stern speech for her choice of (mental) words. She was not the type of person that would look down at someone that was homeschooled. She was surprised that that he thought _she _was that mean and it was funny and ironic. She should be the timid one.

"So— would you help me?" Gouken asked.

"U-Um… I can't say I expected that" She commented at him, still a bit surprised by his request but she smiled. "However, if you need my help to study, I guess I could do something about it" Karen assured him with a kind smile.

Immediately after, the white-haired teen hugged in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh thank you! You're a lifesaver, Karen-san!" He shouted with his usual goofy grin.

"Ah, y-yes! You're welcome!" She said as her face turned as red as a tomato for the proximity between their faces. He was literally rubbing his cheeks with hers!

"In that case, we can hang out in my house later. I received homework that I don't understand well enough" Gouken added, freeing her from the hug, much to her dismay.

"Ok…" She agreed with a nod, and the blush was still present on her.

"Cool— Oh crap, Karen!" Gouken smirked brightly… But then—

_Swoosh!_

"Eeep!

Faster than the blink of an eye, Gouken appeared on front of Karen to protect her from a food missile using his own arms. The girl in question was shocked that something was about to hit her out of blue and even more so by the sudden actions of her friend, she was not able to see him move at all.

"Hey! What was that for?! She didn't do anything to you!" Gouken called out the person who threw the food at the petite girl.

That person was a muscular— and attractive— teenage girl with blue eyes and short, blonde hair that came down to about her neck. She wore a dark-blue t-shirt under a black jacket, grey pants and brown boots.

And, considering her widened eyes, she was as surprised as Karen by the performance of the white-haired teen… But that feeling was quickly replaced with annoyance as she let out a grunt and took another set of food to launch it at Gouken, this time with more strength.

Obviously, Gouken was prepared to block it but another girl appeared out of blue and diverted the hamburger-turned-cannonball with her plate.

This time was a slim Hispanic descent girl with brown eyes and a matching long brown hair that reached her waist. She wore a green beanie hat, circular earrings, a dark green shirt on top of a green dress with a long skirt.

"Leave them alone, you big bully!" The Hispanic girl shouted in a protective manner. It would be a rather badass moment for her… If she didn't made the food hit another person.

"MY HAIR!"

She was an average-heighted young woman with amethyst-colored hair, matching eyes along with a rather curvaceous and a more-than-modest figure for a girl of her age. Her attire consisted in a white shirt under a black dress vest, a burgundy colored skirt, a pair of long knee socks and black short heel shoes.

The poor girl now has leftovers in her now-ruined hair, and now she was _really _mad.

'_Oh no' _Gouken gulped as he felt an ominous aura. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but if there was something he was good at, it was detecting danger… And the purple-haired girl was dead-furious right now!

Devil's Retribution came after this when the enraged amethyst-haired beauty took her drink and launch it at the face of the Hispanic girl.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Suddenly, a person jumped onto one of the tables. It was a short redheaded girl with green eyes and a slim figure. She was wearing a purple hoodie, black shorts, and white sneakers with long socks.

At those words, all hell broke loose as food went flying everywhere in every direction. Tater tots flying, spaghetti splattering, and pizza sauce staining those unlucky enough to get hit by the projectile foods.

"Oh no! Oh nonono!" Karen was having a bad time trying to protect herself from the chaos in an attempt to leave the cafeteria before a teacher could come. Lucky for her, Gouken was taking care of most of the food missiles… By _eating_ them.

"Stay alert, they are aiming to _everyone _here!" The white-haired teen warned her as he blocked another shot.

"R-Rig—Eeep!" She nodded rapidly but the abrupt sound of what it seemed to be an explosion behind her made her run in fear.

"No wait, Karen-san!" Gouken tried to catch up with her but Karen didn't seem to hear him.

The white-haired teen just sighed as he chased the girl, protecting her from the projectiles. If you can stop something then you must follow the flow.

They managed to make it to the eye of the food storm where he found Karen and the other initial girls who started the food fight. However, just as he caught up to them, a voice yelled out over the chaos.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The voice of the principal yelled angrily.

The entire room fell silent as only the girls continued fighting… Well, Karen and Gouken were more focused on escaping from the storm but on the principal perspective they're other delinquents like the instigators of the food fight.

"Umm… We can explain it" Gouken tried to calm him down… Sadly, the man was too angered to listen.

"YOU SIX, DETENTION! NOW!" screamed the principal with a red face.

"… Crap"

* * *

_{Timeskip— A Few Minutes Later}_

"Detention on the first day of school. Shameful. Just shameful," The Principal said, clicking his tongue while shaking his head in disapproval. The six teenagers entered the detention room, each one of them covered still covered by food, and they quickly went to their seats. "Now, I will say your names to make sure you're all here, understood?"

"Yeah/Ok/Of course/Whatev/Fine/Right"

"Very well, let's see… Kara Danvers" The principal said with a stern voice.

"Here" The blonde girl raised her hand lazily.

"Jessica Cruz"

"Present" The green-dressed girl said with a kind a smile.

"Karen Betcheer"

"Umm… Here" The petite girl muttered, though it was loud enough to be heard.

"Zee Zatara"

"Present, Principal Chapin" The violet-haired girl said without even looking at the man, she was more focused on her makeup.

"Barbara Gordon"

"Hi!" The redheaded one raised her hand and waved it rapidly while she smiled cheerfully.

"Gouken Son"

"Here" The white-haired teen raised his hand, albeit reluctantly because… _'I hope Grandpa Gohan will never know I got in detention in my first day!' _He was sweating and gulped at the mere thought.

"Ok, now that I know all of you are present. I will leave you here 'til the classes end, I hope you will think of what you have done" According to him, a bunch of delinquents should be suspended right away but since it's the first day of school he was willing to let it slide aside with a much simpler punishment.

As the Principal left them alone the group remained in silence for a good minute, no one seemed to be up to melt the ice by talking or even attempt to meet each other's gazes due their rude first meeting. It wasn't such a surprise since most people will have their own reservation in this matter.

"…We can still see the bright sight of this! We got a lot of time to introduce each other!" Of course, Son Gouken was not like most people.

[…..]

For their part, the girls didn't seem to hear him or at least they pretended it because they just remained in silence, not bothering in answering him or even acknowledge it.

"I just wanted to light up the mood…" He muttered with a nervous grin, finally being able to read the mood he opted to stay quiet and wait for someone to else to take the initiative.

After a long minute of silence, his prays were heard—

"I hope you all have good attorneys. Because you'll be paying for my cleaning bill" The girl with violet hair said in an as-matter-of-fact motion while she tried to fix her makeup.

Considering the other girls seemed _offended _by her statement, Gouken could guess things became even worse.

"What? Are you gonna sue me because I have better aim than you?"

The first one of react was the muscular blonde girl, which developed a sudden interest in proving that stares could kill as she set her gaze at the violet-haired girl.

"Ugh! I knew you were the one that threw those potatoes at me!" Zee retorted, pointing her nail file at the blonde accusingly.

"Please, fighting never solved anything" The Hispanic girl, Jessica Cruz, tried to dissuade a possible fight by taking the role of the mediator from her seat… Sadly, her attempt to lessen the tension had the exact opposite result.

"Oh please! You threw more tatertots than anyone else!" Now Kara was glaring at the green-dressed one.

"I only returned fire because I was trying to protect Karen" Jessica replied harshly, gesturing to the small girl in the yellow sweater.

"Um, I just want to say that if I offended anyone, I'm truly sorry" Karen said meekly as she got rid of the food in her hair.

"Hey, hey! You didn't do anything wrong, Karen-san!" The white-haired teen assured her by placing a hand over her shoulder and smiling kindly at her. "Don't took all responsibility on yourself"

"Oh… Uh… Thanks, Gouken" The petite girl gave him a shy expression as she buried her face on her sweater so he wouldn't see her now reddened face.

"Come on, shorty! Do you really expect me to believe you didn't do something?!" The blonde girl slammed her fist on her desk and glared at a frightened Karen with a deep frown. "You were the one who threw that meatball at me, remember?! I saw you there!"

"Eeep! N-No, you're making a mistake I wouldn't—!"

"Don't try to deny it!" The muscular girl interrupted Karen before she could finish, making the poor Karen flinch in fear.

"Wow wow wow! Why are you being so mean with her? She didn't do anything!" Gouken, seeing his friend plight, decided to intervene. "Karen-san was talking to me the whole time!"

His respond seemed to calm down the blonde when her expression became soften.

"Ah, I see. Defending your friend is very noble—"

"Thank you"

"And you got some balls to admit that it was _your _fault!"

"…What?"

—But now she directed her anger at him.

Gouken was more confused now and he didn't know what went wrong, all he did was defending his friend. However, before he could clear the misunderstanding, the door opened. They turned to see the principal talking to a police officer.

"We found her roaming the streets" The officer said to the principal, handing him a cloaked figure.

"Cutting class on the first day of school. Kids these days," The principal said as sternly as ever, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Get in here with the other delinquents while I find in which homeroom you're in"

Coming in from the hallway was a figure dressed in a long grey cloak. Everyone looked up to the mysterious figure with intrigue. Once the door closed behind her, she removed it and makes everyone gasp in shock.

Here there was none other than the Mediterranean beauty that took the spotlight in the news this morning. The mysterious heroine that was title as "The Wonder Woman". She was even more stunning in person and the teens couldn't help but stare at her in awe.

"Diana! Right here!"

It was more stunning, though, the fact that Gouken was acting with very familiarity with her, and the young woman in question was now showcasing a wide smirk.

"Son Gouken!" Diana greeted the boy with a hand shake. "I didn't know you attempted this institute!"

"Yeah, I got transferred here after me and my grandpa moved in" Gouken scratched the back of his head while snickering cheerfully.

"Ehem!"

[Mm?]

Both heroes turned their gazes to see the other occupants of the room staring at them with curious gazes, or annoyed in the muscular girl's case.

"Oh, I forgot there were more people confined here" Diana muttered with a hum.

"Yeah, I got carried away and forgot too" Gouken added, very surprised about it.

'_How could they forget we were here?!' _That was the question in the girls' minds.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, while I'd love to hear what kind of cosplay fetish you have. We're supposed to stay here _in silence _and wait for the principal to lift this lame punishment" She said crossing her arms below her _developed _bosom. "Could you please talk of your geek things another time? It's annoying enough to be trapped here with the snobby girl" –("Hey!")- "And this other persons… Whose names I don't know… And don't want to know"

The two young heroes just stared at the blonde girl for several seconds with puzzles expressions until—

"Cos…Play?"

"Geek… Things?"

They couldn't help but ask, and from the confused looks they had, it seemed that terminology was new to them.

"…You kidding, right?" The blonde girl asked with a deadpan look. "Where had you lived this whole time? Under a rock?"

"Well, I used to live in the woods most of my life and, as matter of fact, it's my first time in a city" Gouken said, still puzzled by the odd term the girl used before.

"Yeah, I thought so. You got the vibe of a countryside boy" The muscular girl sighed tiredly but nodded, accepting that explanation.

"… Vibe?" Thw white-haired teen tilted his head as a question mark hovered over his head.

"—A very dumb, if not a bit naïve countryside guy" She added with a facepalm before turning her gaze to the Mediterranean girl. "What about you? What's your story, costume girl?" Kara asked her, hoping to get a believable explanation at the very least.

"I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira and the Amazons!" The black-haired beauty objected as she stood proud before Kara, visibly offended by her comment "I alone passed the 21 trials of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. I am no girl, but a woman!" Wonder Woman said proudly.

'_And here I hoped for something believable. This girl is nuts, but she has guts' _The blonde girl couldn't help but snicker. "Do you want to mess with me? Ha! Trust me princess. You do not want to start a fight with me" She said in a rather mocking and arrogant way, showing that she's no push over.

"Is this a challenge?" asked Diana as Kara got up from her seat and walked up to her, her face and stature showing her confidence.

"For you, maybe" Kara mocked her, still confident of her intimidation skills.

"Very well, you may have the first strike" Rather than backing down, Diana challenged the blonde girl as she took a combat stance.

Kara was confused at the sudden turn of event, she was sure her act intimidated the foreigner girl but it has the opposite effect… Well, it's not like she was gonna back down from a fight so she decided to take her offer.

"Ok, don't say I didn't warn you"

Taking a boxing stance, Kara threw a punch, which Diana easily dodged it with a simple sidestep. Kara was a bit surprised at this as she looked at Diana, who was now to her left.

"Again" Diana said, retaking her position.

Kara tried to punch Diana once more, but Diana merely blocked it with her forearm. She then kicked Kara in the stomach, sending her back only a few inches. Diana looked slightly surprised by this. Kara blew her hair out of her face and got ready to fight once more. She then began to throw a series of sloppy punches that Diana was easily able to block or dodge.

Diana leapt from the floor and launched herself from the wall behind her to land behind Kara. Kara then began to punch rapidly over and over, but the princess of the Amazons stepped side-to-side to avoid them.

"Why won't you stand still?!" A very frustrated Kara screamed as she punched with more and more irritation.

_BAM!_

Kara cocked back her right fist before throwing a powerful punch that hit Diana dead on, with such a speed that the Mediterranean girl wasn't able to block in time and was launched backwards and went through a wall.

[—‼]

Needless to say, everyone was shocked by this.

In Gouken's case, though, he simply whistled in surprise. "Wow Kara, I knew you're strong but that was impressive! I can tell you can patch heavy hit!" He complimented her with his usual cheerfulness, not really bothering to check Diana's state— to be fair, though, he knew how durable the Amazon princess was.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I COULD HAVE GOTTEN HER KILLED!" Kara snapped at him furiously, just like the other girls who were now giving him disapproval looks.

"As much as I would want to object, she is right! Are you that devoid of care of your friend?!" Jessica added with a stern frown.

"She is fine" Gouken didn't seem affected by their gazes and just waved his hand nonchalantly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY—!" Whatever Kara was gonna said died the moment Diana shot out from the hole and slammed into Kara, tackling her to the ground.

"See? I told you" The white-haired teen said to the shocked girls, who couldn't help but gawk at the Amazon-themed warrior.

The first one to recover was Jessica. "Did you know she was that tough?"

"Of course, we're partners!"

"… Right" The Hispanic girl said, still shocked by what she was seeing just like the others.

The room quickly descended into chaos amidst the fight between the muscular blonde and the Mediterranean beauty. Gouken, Jessica, Karen and the redhead girl, Barbara Gordon, stood there watching it with different varieties of surprise and fear… Oddly enough— from the others' perspective at least— Gouken and Barbara seemed to love every second of this madness.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" They both said excitingly as if they're reciting a mantra.

"Stop encouraging them!" The Hispanic girl chastised the duo with a stern frown. It was clear she has distaste for fights and didn't want this combat to continue. "This has to end" She got a determinate look as a green aura surrounded her ring.

In other hand, as the two girls continued they match, neither of them noticed their actions were wrecking the whole room and in all honestly didn't care and just wanted to end the fight now. Taking some distance between each other, they glared at the other with challenged and charged in a last clash to determinate the winner.

"Enough, both of you!"

_BOING!_

However, in the last second, a green construct— a coil— made of pure energy appeared between the two of them, pushing them at different sides of the room.

"Aww~! And the fight was getting exciting!" Gouken pouted in disappointment.

"I know, right?" Barbara commented, sharing the same feeling.

Back with the two fallen fighters, both of them were a little stunned by what just happened as they got up from the ground. Neither Kara nor Diana got any scratches but the sudden events caught them off guard.

"By the gods… What is this?" The Mediterranean beauty, rather than being angered, was more focused on the coil made of green energy and looked at it with fascination.

"Ugh! What the…" Kara grunted in annoyance before gaining a stunned look when she saw the green coil, which quickly shift into pure energy that returned to its creator, who was no other than Jessica Cruz.

"You two must stop this at once! Fighting is _never _the answer!" Said girl glared at the two girls while making a solid vote to stop the fight.

"Yeah…! The answer is—!" Karen said, reaching into her bag and beginning to put on some kind of armor and holding it together with electrical tape, "Running away!" She exclaimed before, to everyone's surprise, shrinking down to the size of an insect and trying to fly through the closed windows like a fly.

"Listen here hippie girl. This is no business of yours so back off!" Kara growled menacingly at the green girl, ignoring the rather odd performance of the now insect-sized girl.

"I don't think so, you big bully!" Jessica wasn't intimidated at all as she stood her grounds, which only served to irritate Kara further.

Quickly, the one-to-one fight became a triple-threat combat when Kara decided to start another fight with Jessica _and _Diana at the same time. However, unlike the initial clash, the Amazon princess was avoiding the attacks while the Hispanic girl just limited her strategy at defending herself creating a shield of energy to block Kara's admittedly _strong _hits.

"Man, I want to play too" Gouken, for his part, was tempted to jump straight to the fight and have some fun too… But there was a small problem with that. It didn't have any relation with fighting girls because he has no problem at doing so. _'Grandpa Gohan will give me a cathartic beatdown if I damage the school though!' _He was more frightened of his grandfather and what he would do to _him_.

"Teacher is coming~!" The violet-haired girl informed them nonchalantly without even paying any attention to the mess around her, being more focused on fixing her makeup.

In that moment, everyone began to panic when they heard that— as the violet-eyed beauty said— the principal was about to return to the room, which was now reduced to a complete mess.

Panic grew even more when the all saw the silhouette of the man approaching and they started to fix things rapidly. Jessica used her ring and created a green can to put any debris on the ground. Karen began putting things in the pencil cup. Barbara was flipping the tables desperately. Kara and Diana tried putting together the broken furniture. And finally, Gouken was making a miserable attempt to cover the holes and cracks in the walls using posters and bookshelves.

It's clear that, unless one of them have the ability to stop the time or "fix" what they wrecked, their efforts were nothing but useless(MUDA)!

Zee, seeing things weren't going to work well, simply put away her makeup compact and spoke. **"Naelc siht ssem pu!"** She exclaimed with a wave of a magician's wand as everything was returned to normal just as the principal walked into the room, finding everyone sitting at their desks with perfect smiles.

"… Is everything alright?" The man asked with furrowed eyebrows and a suspicious glare as he stared at the teens intensely. No matter how you see it, a bunch of teenagers smiled so _perfectly _was always a red sign on his book.

"Of course, Principal Chapin" Zee responded with an innocent smile.

"Ok, I just returned because... Forgot my keys" The principal said at them, not buying the act in the slightest but since he couldn't prove anything he just grabbed his keys from a rack by the door and quickly left the room, leering at the students.

A collective sigh made act of presence when the principal left the room. They dodged the bullet. In that moment of relief, they decided to stay in silence of mind their own business... But that was short-lived when the redhead jumped up from her desk in excitement.

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you guys were super! I knew there was something going on when I saw you push that car back and forth this morning before school started!" She exclaimed, pointing at Kara "I knew because nobody's that strong. Then I saw all that weird tech in your bag" She said, pointing to Karen, who was a bit freaked out now. "And when I saw you suddenly have your bag, I thought _"Wow, that was weird"_—" she continued, pointing to the Zee. "And when I saw you talking with that hot guy about some ring thingy or whatever, I knew there was something up!" She said, pointing to Jessica. "That's why I started that food fight in the cafeteria! And then I got another surprise when _you _used those martial skills to defend the tech girl and I thought: _'Wow! That's so cool!'_—" She pointed at Gouken this time, who was blushing a bit for the praise he got. "Anyway, as I was saying, I started the fight so we could all meet up together in one place! You—" She continued, getting in Wonder Woman's face, "I wasn't counting on you, but that's cool because your presence is like a _big _bonus! Now we can form a hero team and fight crime together because you're all super like me, the incredible Batgirl!" She finished, jumping onto the teacher's desk and pretending her hoodie was a cape.

In all honesty, the teens weren't sure if being impressed or freaked out of this girl so they couldn't help but stay in silence as they processed what the redhead revealed…

"Oh man! That's awesome!" Gouken was taking thing very well because though, and he was more amused instead of angry or frightened. "I admit I'm not very good at planning anything but you are just amazing!" And he was praising the one who put them in detention no less!

"Oh come on! You're making me blush!" At the guy's praises, Barbara snickered with a not-so-shy grin, showing great pride of her tactical skills.

And the white-haired guy wasn't the only one looking at the bright sight.

"Haza! At last, a sister in arms! I never dreamed of meeting another who had the spirit of an Amazon in the World of Man, beside Gouken that's it" said Diana wrapping her left arm around Barbara, who was over the moon about the situation. "For you see, it is my quest, my destiny to bring about the way of life of the Amazons to this world. The gods have bestowed this honor upon me. I feared that I would have to shoulder this burden alone. But now I rejoice in knowing that I have a sister and The Golden Warrior's grandson by my side" Diana finished her speech as she hugged both Barbara and Gouken in a bone-crushing hug.

Barbara for her part was awestruck until something clicked inside her little brain. "No, no, no. You have five sisters and a brother!" Barbara corrected her breaking off the hug and then pointing to the girls.

However, the reaction from the rest of the room's inhabitants was not what Barbara or Diana expected.

"No way. Every time I use my powers, I end up in trouble, every-single-time" Kara said with a deadpan tone.

"I hate to say no, but I don't believe in violence" Jessica said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm an artiste, not a police officer" Zee dismissed the offer without batting an eyelid.

"I'm… Um…. I'm not really good at fighting… Sorry" Karen muttered, fidgeting with a marker shyly.

"Cowards!" Diana snapped as she slammed her palms on the dark-skinned girl's desk, causing the short girl to jump in fear and getting everyone's attention. "You all have gifts that have been bestowed upon you by fate itself. Therefore you have a responsibility to use those gifts to aid the world."

"Yeah guys, what's better than crime fighting, world saving, tights and secret identities?" asked Barbara hoping to get a rise out of the girls.

"As much as I enjoy the rousing hero speech and all, in order to fit as a hero, you have to pass for human first" The violet-haired girl pointed out, gesturing to Diana and her attire.

"… She has a good point" Gouken whispered to Barbara. "Maybe we need to fix that problem first before doing hero stuff, don't you think?" He asked her.

The redheaded girl knew he was right, they couldn't become a good team if one of them has problems with their civil identity or— in Diana's case— wasn't able to understand the Modern Era costumes… This in turn made Barbara have an idea.

"Tell you guys what: You give the superhero thing a try and in exchange you can give her a makeover. Sound good?" Barbara asked to the girls, hoping it could convince them to at least give it a chance.

The girls adopted puzzles looks and began to think about the offer, evaluating the pros and cons of this deal. Being part of a hero team was tempting to some degree but it was also a huge step, even more so for those who were _not _in the hero business.

Their decision came quicker than Barbara expected.

"Alright, I can't say no to a good makeover" The violet-haired beauty hummed, walking up to the group.

"I guess… I can give it a try. It could be fun" Karen said rubbing her arm.

"While I do not condone fighting or violence, I will join this team for Karen's sake" Jessica said, stepping up to the group.

"Don't worry, Jessica-san, if anything happens then I will help Karen-san!" Gouken assured her placing his arms behind his head and grinning as cheerfully as ever. "She is my friend too!"

"Th-Thanks, Gouken" Karen muttered with a shy smile.

"Don't sweat it!"

"Well, it's good to know you're not a bad guy" Jessica nodded in acknowledgement.

The whole team was almost complete… The only one who was still on the dark was Kara, who was in her desk. Everyone just stared at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

The blonde girl noticed the stares and simply shrugged. "Sure, whatev" Kara said nonchalantly before walking to the group with a lazy expression that denoted her lack of care.

"This is great! Now we can start our very own team of Superheroes!" Once Kara joined with the rest of the group, Barbara got them all in a great bear-hug, symbolizing the beginning of a new team.

Little they did known that the path to become a _real _team was not an easy one.

* * *

_{Meanwhile— At the City's Docks}_

At the docks of the city, a bunch of workers were examining the most recent acquisition bought by Lexcorp, which was brought to Metropolis in a rather _large _container a weird sign of warning wrote in _kanji_.

The most intriguing part of this wasn't its warning but the state of the container itself. It was a bit rusted and it has some dried seawood adhered on its surface along with others (now dead) oceanic specimens. Also, it has an intriguing set of several lines made of _small kanji_ wrote in a strange pattern.

"This is the last delivery" The Chief of the worked mussed as he read the files. "It said this thing was found in the deepest part of the Japanese waters, our team was instructed to secure it as soon as possible by Mister Luthor" The man stated as he glanced at the container with a skeptical look. "Honestly, our boss has weird tastes… What this thing has anyway?"

"Well, our team reported there were several treasures with great value to the museum…" One of the workers commented, visibly more intrigued than her chief. "However, when we secured it from the deep waters several fishermen began to shout at us that this thing was cursed by some sort of Demon King Nail… I may not be a religious woman but I can help but be wary of this thing" She added with a fearful look when her gaze landed on the container.

"… What kind of demon is called Nail?"

"Seriously? That's all you heard?" The woman retorted with a deadpan look before sighing in disappointment. "Look, I didn't pay much attention to the folks but if I remember correctly the folks said this _'Demon King' _was sealed in an urn inside the container… That is not what made me wary but—" The woman said nonchalantly before hitting the container… and no sound was heard. "As you can see, for some reason we can't explain, this thing doesn't emit _any sound_. And that's _not _normal, boss" She muttered loud enough to be heard but her tone was dead serious.

"Bah, a bet this oversized metal can it's just made with cheap materials" The chief, though, dismissed her warning stubbornly.

The woman just sighed. "Say whatever you want, boss, but if I were you I would be _very _meticulous when inspecting this thing"

Neither of them realized it but, for an instant, the weird painting in the metallic surface of the container seemed to glow momentarily before this died down the moment they turned their gaze at it.

"Weird… In any case, this metal scrap is gonna be here until the museum represents come to claim their cash. You're all dismissed" The chief said as his underlings began to take their belonging and going back home.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaand Cut! That's all for now folks~!**

**Now, now. I know what most of you must be thinking… And yes, this is basically a copy & paste of Canon events, those who watched the TV show must known what to expect in the next chapter… BUT! It will have a twist!**

**What do I mean with this? Just wait and see! XD**

**I mean geez! This last scene at the docks is a huge divergence from the Canon and— if you have seem Dragon Ball— then you catch the reference when I wrote: "Demon King…"**

**So be wary for the next chapters!**

**I bit you farewell and, in the Legendary Words of Atlas: "Reviews, will you kindly?"**


	4. Sweet Justice Part 3

_**Author Notes**_

**Yellow~! Here I'm again to present you a new chapter. Man, I should've done this earlier now that I think about it but at this point is useless to whine for the "What Ifs" so let bygones be bygones, shall we?**

**I want to make an special recognition to those whose ideas helped me to write this chapter: Spencer Chamberlain and qazse! Many thanks for you guys!**

**Now, with that said we can finally start the chapter! Please enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sweet Justice Part 2**

* * *

_{Metropolis Mall}_

After leaving the school when the their time at the Detention Room expired, the newly formed team rapidly went to a bus station and take the first bus that would left them in the first location they'd visit, which was located in Midtown Metropolis.

This place was Metropolis Mall, one of the largest malls in the country (if not the world) which was well-known for having an extensive list of shops, business, pawn shops and pretty much everything a person could look for. And right now, the team members were looking for something to help Diana look more "mundane" in a clothing store.

"By the white beard of Zeus, what is this place?!"

Needless to say, the Amazon Princess was rightfully awestruck by the place she was in. Seeing such variety in dressing styles and other cloth-related products certainly impressed her considering she belonged to a tribal community of women that inhabited an isolated island, with little to no real knowledge about the modern Era.

"Man… This place is huge!" The sole male of the team mussed in awe, not really minding (or barely noticing in fact) that he was a _man _in a clothing store _for women_.

As the group entered in the store, Barbara began with her lessons for Diana while the others, already used to being shopping (i.e. mostly Zee), were trying to find some good clothes for themselves now that.

"Teenager rule #1: Teenagers don't say things like _'By the white beard of Zeus!'_, ok? That will cause people to stare at you oddly" The redhead explained to the Amazon, who responded with a swift nod. "Teenage lesson #2: You gotta look the part" Barbara added, gesturing at Diana's attire and making her looks down with confusion at her battle armor. "In this Modern Era you need to be more subtle so no armor when you're not patrolling. Trust me, people like to stare too much if they see something odd"

"Ah! I see!" Realization fell on the Amazon princess's face. "So that means me being armored all the time would alert the enemies!"

"Yeah, something like that…" That's not exactly what the green-eyed redhead was trying to say but it did the trick on Diana so sue her. "Now, for your civilian attire you have to go for big colors, big logos on your t-shirts, be bold" Barbara said as she handed a large pink t-shirt on Diana.

"Hmm…" Diana had an unsure gaze but before she could say anything Kara pulled her away.

"Use leather instead, lots and lots of leather" Kara said, giving Diana a large stack of leather clothes before Barbara pulled her back.

"Teenager rule #3: Your phone is your life. Text, email, calls, videos, social media are everything!" Barbara added while scrolling down her phone and explained its functions to the young Amazon, who was too confused with the device to even articulate a word.

"I… I see"

She didn't get the gist of what the petite redhead was saying but she also didn't want to appear like a clue girl so Diana nodded. Then, the Mediterranean beauty was pulled away (_again!_), this time the perpetrator was Jessica.

"No leather" The Hispanic girl hissed with disgust, knocking away all the leather clothes and then giving Diana a different stack of clothes. "These were made with organic cotton in Turkey" She said with a friendly smile before Karen pulled her aside and showed off a few sweaters.

"Wear clothes that aren't too revealing or noticeable. But not too unnoticeable, because then people will notice you" She said, piling on a few sweaters, cardigans, and other wooly clothes before Diana was led over to the changing rooms.

"Come on! Try them on! Let's see!" Barbara exclaimed excitedly from outside the stall.

"It's that too much… She needs one set of clothes for the moment, isn't she?" Gouken raised an eyebrow and voiced his internal thoughts about the matter at hands.

"Don't worry about it. Even if that's too much, it's not like she will try to dress up with _all _the clothes we gave her" Leaning a hand over his shoulder, Jessica assured this with a kind smile.

"Ok…" Gouken was _not _convinced at all.

After a few minutes, Diana came out and the girls and boy couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the Amazon Princess dressed haphazardly in a combination of all the different clothing options the girls gave her.

…

The sight was way too bizarre to put it in words, and Gouken developed a strange urge to call Jessica out for jinxing the situation. He remained in silence and simply stared at Diana with a puzzle look.

"She kinda looks...Emm… Uncomfortable?" Karen, finding the courage to talk more openly, voiced out the thoughts of pretty much everyone in the room. She chuckled nervously when the others (save Gouken and Zee) looked at her with deadpan stares.

"Ugh…!" The purple-haired girl, who was too focused on her makeup to notice or even care for the situation, couldn't help but groan in annoyance as she saw the state of dress of Diana. "If you're all quite done torturing the poor girl, I will do things my way" She said with a disappointed shake of head as she pulled her makeup compact away to take out her wand. **"Evig siht lrig a looc wen kool!" **She casted her spell by talking backwards, creating a flash of purple light and mist.

Once the mist dissipated from the room, the group stared in amazement at the new looks Diana now has. Her new outfit consisted in a red sweater top with a blue skirt that came down to her knees with a white shirt beneath and black slip-on shoes with white kneesocks.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Diana Prince, Foreign Exchange student from Greece. All dressed to impress and be a normal teenager" Zee said proudly as everyone looked upon her work.

"I believe I like this. Is this how normal female teenagers usually dress?" asked Diana as she looked herself over.

"Beats me, I actually haven't see a female teenager save for you" Gouken spoke up with a dismissive shrug, earning looks of disbelieves from his new friends.

"Dude… Seriously?" Kara asked with wide eyes.

"Yup"

"Are we the _first _girls you had met?" Jessica questioned him, equally surprised by this info.

"Uh-huh"

"And you haven't interacted with a girl prior meeting us?" Zee blinked in shock.

"Yeah, pretty much"

"So… You lived all your life without having a female figure?" Barbara asked at the white-haired teen, being more curious than shocked.

"That's right"

"W-What about your mom?" Karen asked him, finding the subject too bizarre to be true.

"… I don't have a mom. The only relative I have is my grandpa Gohan"

…

Well shit. Now the girls felt horrible—especially Karen—for bringing up such delicate subject to the table. They couldn't hide her bitter expressions as they all looked at themselves with mixtures of sadness and pity for the goofy teen. Heck, the prospect of growing up without parents is certainly _not _a laughing matter at all.

Some of the girls looked away in shame while others, particularly a certain blonde beauty and stage magician held troubled looks on their faces.

"… Right. Well, in any case, it's time for me to start with our training" Diana trailed off, in all her Amazon wisdom decided to dismiss the subject. Honestly, she felt sorry for Gouken but at the moment they couldn't waste valuable time with sad things despite her own feelings. They have a work to do. "Meet me on top of that building in half an hour. That is where we shall begin your training. So prepare yourselves" She said as they each split up to do what they had to.

* * *

_{Later— On the Daily Planet's Roof}_

On the top of the Daily Planet main building, the team gathered and waiting in line like soldier as the Amazon arrived before them, now claded in her armor suit. It's fair to say that the only ones enjoying this team meeting were Barbara and Gouken.

"Sisters, and Son Gouken, if we are to be a team, I must know all your powers and skills" Diana elaborated like a commander giving a speech to her soldiers. Then she turned at Jessica and pointed at her with her finger. "You! What is your name, rank, and superpowers or skills?" She asked with a stern yet patience look.

"Oh, umm…" The Hispanic girl was caught a bit off guard at suddenly being called out by the armored girl. However, she stepped forward a bit and began her introduction. "Hi everyone, my name is Jessica and basically I am part of this thing called the Green Lantern Corps. And I was given this ring by these weird alien Guardians, a race of blue guys who has been protection the universe for a long time creating a special force to fight the threats around the cosmos and—!" Jessica began to explain the responsibilities and lore behind her abilities and origins but after noticing the odd looks the others were giving her she decided to get to the point. "You know what, it's a bit complicated so I will made it short… I basically can make stuff with this ring" Jessica shot a ray of green light from her ring that instantly turned into a potted plant.

This of course caught the attention of the entire group, mostly Diana, Barbara and Gouken.

"Wow! That is so cool. Do a pogo stick!" Barbara exclaimed with excitement as Jessica swung her ring to make what she requested. "Now a burrito," Jessica did just that. "A mega-super bucket burrito supremo!" The redhead shouted with starry eyes.

Before the brown-eyed girl could do so, Diana decided she had seen enough and gave the ring a closer look. "With this ring of the gods you can create any weapon to defeat your enemies?" Diana asked in awe before Jessica pulled back her hand as the prospect of weapons made her feel uneasy.

"Well, in theory yes, in fact I can do anything I can imagine... But I don't approve of violence" Jessica explained, rubbing her arm sheepishly before Diana looked her in the eyes.

"That is a very admirable and noble" Diana smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, respecting Jessica's stand against violence. "How shall you be known then?"

"Um… Green Lantern, I guess?" Jessica replied, using her ring to materialize a skintight suit, which was mostly black colored with white high-thigh boots and long gloves, being green colored in her upper body's area with Green Lantern emblem on her chest and over her right eye. "This suit is made out of pure energy and it kinda comes with the ring" She finished with a dismissive shrug, emphasizing her lack of another outfit.

"Good" The Amazon princess said, pleased with the explanation before shifting her gaze at Barbara. "Now, Batgirl, tell us what you can do" Diana asked the redhead, who was all too excited to show off what she could do.

"Oh, I can do lots of cool stuff. Even though I don't have an alien ring" Barbara said in rapid motion as she began taking out a lot of the stuff she had in her backpack, launching them aimlessly at random directions while she tried to find her hero outfit. "I can figure stuff out, and I have all these gadgets that I made, like this Bat Barometer, and this Glow-In-The-Dark Bat-Staff, and these grappling hook guns that I was totally going to show off to Batman during this fight with Prof. Pig on a rooftop, but then Robin showed up and he needed saving… and I never got to show them. But that's a completely different story, so—" She rambled on as she changed into her costume.

"You lack focus" Seeing the girl was taking too much time with babblings, Wonder Woman stated this as she walked over to Zee.

"Say wha?" Batgirl asked a little hurt by Diana's bluntness.

"So what can you do?" She asked the violet-haired magician.

"I am the Amazing! The Stunning! The Magical Zatanna~!" Zee (or as she said, Zatanna) told Wonder Woman as she twirled her wand, changing her elegant clothes into a magician's outfit, complete with a top hat.

"What can you with that?" Diana asked a little intrigued with her showing off her skills.

"I can turn a red heart black" Zatanna said turning an ace of hearts into an ace of spades. "Ever seen a jumping Jack?" She asked, making a Jack of Clubs disappear "Check behind your ear" The purple-haired magician told Diana, making her do what she said out of curiosity.

As she did so, the Amazon was amazed to find the card behind her ear. "What sorcery is this?!" Diana shouted with an astonished look, completely impressed by the trick.

"That's so cool!" Gouken exclaimed as he stared at the violet-eyed girl with an awestruck look. "You are a magic wielder! You must know some impressive spells, right?!" He said with a cheerful and excited expression, like a kid in a candy store.

"Why thank you, darling~! I appreciate your kind words! And yes, I know some awesome spells!" Zatanna thanked him with a wink, making him chuckle in respond as he smiled goofily at her. This action made Karen pout as she saw the interaction between her cru—friend(!) and the stage magician but neither of them seemed notice it.

"I have seen enough" Diana said with a pleased look. "You may possess great power, but you need to focus it into a cause— our cause—and this costume of yours won't do. Think of another one" She stated sternly, disapproving Zee's attire as she began to walk towards Karen.

"Wha…? Excuse me?" Zee asked with a scold, insulted by the Amazon comment.

"Pss, try a cape. They are pretty cool" Barbara said in a whisper to the violet-haired girl, calming Zee down and making her thinks about it.

"Now, Karen, show us what you can do" Diana asked to the short girl who was wearing her yellow makeshift armor.

"Um… Well… Oh jeez" She started nervously before taking a breath and pressing a button on a keypad on her wrist, making her shrink like in detention. "Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that" She groaned before flying over to and landing on Diana's index finger. "This suit was supposed to make me big and strong so that people would notice me, but my shrinking tech backfired and now I'm small and more unnoticeable than ever!" She explained in slight annoyance at herself.

"Don't feel bad Karen-san, you kinda look like one of those fairy tale's fairies! That's cool too! …I guess" Gouken interjected, trying to cheer Karen a little. "Besides, being small has its perks in a combat or when scouting, you should pride yourself for having such amazing abilities" He cheered with a bright smile, making the girl blush (though no one notice it due her current size).

"Thanks…" She whispered with a sheepish look before facing Diana to explain her armor's other functions. "The suit is supposed to have missiles, but I can't make them work right" said Karen still feeling a little down on herself.

"Don't feel bad about your situation, little Bumblebee. You can still do great things, even if you are small" Diana stated as she looked at Karen in the eyes with a glint of reassurance. "Now, have you a codename by chances?"

"Actually, I'd like to call myself Hypersonic Mega Striking—"

"Bumblebee it is" The Warrior Princess cut the insect-sized girl off, making Karen stares at Diana with a blank look as she retook normal size.

"Trust me, it works way better" Barbara whispered to the shorter girl.

"The last but no less important… Son Gouken" The moment Diana said his name, all stares fell on the sole boy on the teen… And they quickly choke when they saw him nude, trying to dress up.

The reactions he got from them varied.

"Agh…" Kara gaped in shock with a deep blush on her _entire _face when she noted how _buff _he was under his clothes. While his built was leaner than hers, he certainly was in good shape... And let's not talk about his nether region!

"Ahhh…" Both Zee and Jessica were blushing madly with the sight of the white-haired teen butt-naked. Oddly enough, blood was dripping from their noses a bit.

"Wow…!" Barbara was blushing as well, though she surely was enjoy the show a little bit if her focus on _certain_ _part _of Gouken was any indication.

_THUD!_

And Karen fainted with an atomic blush on her face as steam was escaping from her overcooked head.

All in all, the girls of the team were having a good (or bad) time at hands with this sudden development.

"Huh… So that's how a nude man looks like?"

Well, almost all of them… Diana was more fascinated than embarrassed, being her first time looking at a naked man.

…

"Hmm?" Noting the strange (for him!) looks he was receiving from his friends, Gouken raised an eyebrow and tilted his head as he put his pants up. "What wrong?" He asked with _genuine_ innocence.

[N-Nothing!]

And just like that, the girls (save Diana… and Karen) developed an interest in watching the clouds in the sky.

'_He is… well-endowed in that area' _Those were their thoughts, being too embarrassed to look at him at the moment (except Diana).

"O-K…" He said in confusion. _'Women are weird' _The blue-eyed guy thought with a puzzle expression before shrugging dismissively and finished dressing. "Wait, what happened with Karen-san?!" He said with a frantic expression when he noted the state of his friend.

A few minutes later when the females were more levelheaded, the reunion resume though Gouken furrowed his eyebrow slightly when he saw how some of the girls (namely Zee, Karen and Barbara) were sending him odd stares that ranged from apparent _"interest"(?)_ to sheepishness and embarrassment.

"All right, I have my Gi on. What were you gonna say, Diana?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted you to tell us what abilities you have" The Amazon replied almost instantly, completely unfazed by the show she just saw earlier.

"Got it!" Gouken nodded excitingly as he takes a few breaths, it was his turn. "Well, my name is Son Gouken or Gouken Son for you but please call me Gouken! I'm a martial arts practitioner and my main hobbies are finding and tasting new foods, fishing and training—!"

"Yeah, I bet you do…" Zee muttered with a blush still on her face, trying her best to remain levelheaded.

"Of course!" Not bothered by the sudden comment. Gouken resumed his introduction. "My grandpa taught how to fight since I was a kid as well as teaching me how to use my Ki" He said by forming a sphere made of energy, pretty similar to Jessica's creations though this ball was blue-colored instead of green.

"Ki? What is this _'Ki'_ you talk about?" Diana asked him with mild interest, finding this new term and performance impressive.

"Well, the _Ki_ is basically the life force that dwells in every living across the Universe. Being the manifestation of your vitality and fighting spirit" Gouken elaborated as he made another set of energy balls. "It can be used for several tasks and its usage tends to vary depends of the each person since it's also a physical embodiment of your psyche. Some applications for the _Ki_ are strengthening your body and senses, manipulating the elements, healing wounds, etc, etc… Oh, I can use it to create long-ranged attacks and trust me, they can be quite destructive"

"That's fascinating and all since it seems to share a few traits with magic in some aspects but… Umm… Just out of curiosity, darling, how much destruction are we talking about?" Zee asked with interest and a hint of nervousness for the last comment of the white-haired teen.

"I could destroy an entire island"

"Wow, that's quite a feat!" Barbara gaped in awe.

"Oh come on, Gouken… Are you sure you're not exaggerating a bit too much?" Jessica questioned with a nervous smile, very unnerved by the thought.

"I could always show you"

"No!" Karen shouted with a frantic expression as she takes Gouken shoulders in her plead before widening her eyes when she realized how close they were and cough a bit. "I mean… I don't… I don't think that's necessary" She replied with a sheepish look.

"Pfft, now I've seen everything! A snowflake claiming he can show us a fireworks show? Ha! Sorry pal but I don't buy it… Unless you can show me" Kara retorted with a teasing smile, not really believing someone could accomplish such a feat, which in turn made the other girls to send disapprobatory glares at her.

"I think that what Kara is _trying _to say is that you _shouldn't _do such a thing in a simple presentation" Diana shot a stern look to the blond girl. "Rather, I think it will be enough if you just explain your abilities instead of doing something worldwide scaled" The Amazon explained with a kind smile to the blue-eyed male.

"Ah, Ok" The white-haired teen nodded in understanding. "Well, other things I can do with my _Ki _to create very durable barriers around myself and others and heal minor wounds… Oh, and I have a magic boo-staff with I left it back at my place" He then created a force-field around himself to emphasize his point before dispelling it. Then he grinned with some mischievousness. "However, there is a special power I posses" He added.

"Oh, and what else you _say _you can do?" Kara asked with a mocking tone.

"Hehe… Just wait here!" He said as he folded his arms with a goofy grin, much to the girls' confusion.

Suddenly…

_FWWOOOOSSHHH!_

He disappeared from their side in a golden flash.

[—‼]

The girls widened their eyes in shock when the boy vanished in from of them and quickly turned their gazes in all directions to find him, but it was futile since there was no trace of him. Heck, even Kara with her super-senses was completely unable to track him so that means that either he was hiding very well or he left the city.

"Hola, hola. Saludos desde México"

In that moment they snapped as the voice of the blue-eyed boy resounded, making them look from behind… And they saw Gouken eating some Mexican food and using a mariachi's hat along with a fake mustache.

"W-Wha? What the heck did you do?!" Kara asked with a frantic expression.

"That's my special ability. I can teleport and travel from long distances in a _literal _instant" The white-haired teen answered with a wide grin. "And I traveled to Mexico City and brought a few things!"

…

To say that the girls were shocked would be the understatement of the year.

"You're a cage full of surprise, aren't you?" Zee trailed off with a faint smirk, flicking a bang of hair as she looked at Gouken with awe.

"… Ok, even I can admit that's pretty cool" Kara nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, being able to teleport yourself is not so common" Jessica commented with amazement.

"Incredible" Karen whispered with shock.

"That's… That's amazing!" Barbara chipped in excitement as she stepped on the boy's personal space with a grin and a starry look. "How long can you travel?! Can you transport others with you?! How many _'Jumps' _can you do?! Does your power deconstruct your body on an atomic level to travel light speed or is more related to dimensional traveling?! Can you buy me some supplies?! Oh maybe you can transport us to Mars?! How—!" And just like that, Barbara's excitable personality made her launch a bunch of questions as if her mouth was a Gatling gun, leaving a very confused Gouken looking at her with a puzzle look since he didn't understood about the 80% of what she was saying.

For her part, Diana decided it was time to focus so she coughed to catch the group's attention. "Very impressive, I didn't expect less from the _Golden Warrior's_ grandchild. With your powers we could reach our enemies no matter where they try to hide or even save countless lives by transporting them to safe zone" Diana nodded with satisfaction. "I'd already saw the combat prowess you posses in the field, and I must say I was amazed that such a fine young warrior, a brother in arms, existed in the Man's World" The Mediterranean girl declared but she still frown a little. "However, while your skills are top notch, I can't help but notice you tend to cause some damage to any non-living thing" She added as she recalled how he destroyed the cars, lampposts and buildings during their fight with the green monster.

"Yeah…Hehe… I can get too excited when fighting sometimes" Gouken chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck with a blush of embarrassment.

"I understand, but please try to be more… Subtle when we're around civilians" Diana said with a kind smile.

She, who has been raised in a tribe of fierce women well-versed in the art of war, understood how some warriors can get too carried away during a battle. Some of her sisters back on Themyscira have the very same problem too.

"Now, Kara, I know that you are strong" Diana stated walking towards the muscular blonde, knowing full well that she wasn't very cooperative. "But do you have any other skills that we should know about?"

"Nah, you remember what I said? Every time I use my powers I get in trouble" Kara replied not wanting to stand out or show herself off as a superhero.

"You could be the greatest hero The World of Man has ever known" Diana said to Kara before walking towards Barbara. "All you need is a little MOTIVATION!" She said before throwing Barbara high into the air like a javelin.

Everyone screamed at such madness and started to panic when they saw the redhead falling. Gouken was about to call upon his powers to save Barbara, when he heard a shirt being torn.

_SKRRRAACKKK_

He turned around to see Kara shoot herself faster than a speeding bullet towards Barbara. The group saw Kara flying like a plane and caught Barbara before she fell to her doom. Kara flew back up to the rooftop with Batgirl, carrying her bridal style.

Kara now wore a blue long sleeve shirt with an 'S' inside a diamond on her voluptuous chest, a red short skirt, a red cape, and red boots. It was pretty simple for a superhero's attire but it suited her.

"Alright, fine. I'm a superhero" Kara said with resignation before she landed and put down the redhead girl.

"Cool! You can fly!" Gouken snickered with a grin.

"That… was… AMAZING! I was all like _'Aaaahh!'_ and you were all like _'Fwoosh!'_ and then you caught me and was all like _'Dun dun-dun-da!'_ Do it again!" Barbara exclaimed in both panic and excitement at what had just occurred.

"Excellent. Now we must go hone your skills" Diana spoke, getting the team pumped up. "Prepare yourselves, as what follows will push you all to your limits"

Everyone was pumped and ready, but they were not prepared for what they were going up against. The six female plus one male team made their way to the one place that could be perfect for the team's training.

And this new field of training was none other than—

* * *

_{Later— At a Junkyard?!}_

… They were in n a JUNKYARD?!

The whole group just stared at their surroundings with mixed expressions that varied from utter annoyance, shock and confusion at the… Lack of a _proper _training ground. Sure, they could expect Diana, who was still new in the city, to not have a place of her own but they surely expected something more akin to an abandoned gym building or a Spartan-like camp due her heritage as an Amazon.

"We came all the way out here for a junkyard?" Kara was the first one to voice out her disappointment, looking at the so-called training grounds with a frown.

"I can't believe that I had to come up with a new wardrobe for this" Zee whined with disgust, clearly unimpressed and unnerved both by the state of the place and the dirt.

She even prepared a new outfit for the training, which a skin tight black suit with a white 'Y' shaped line across her body, purple leggings and black boots, all that along with an astounding cape with a purple interior. To say she was not amused was an understatement.

"Well… Umm… I think it has some practical use. If we train here then we won't have to worry about breaking anything" Jessica rationalized, trying to figure out the reason for the location.

"Yeah… It's not so bad considering there are no places well suited for hero training" Karen remarked.

"I doesn't change the fact that it's quite dirty an unsanitary" Zee replied rolling her eyes.

"At least no one comes here so often" Barbara added with a shrug, not really bothered by the location per se.

"I dunno… If we needed training grounds then we could go to my place. My backyard is pretty spacious and we even have a training center" Gouken commented innocently.

"Oh come on, snowflake. I don't think a little garden and your old man personal gym will be enough" Kara snickered as she dismissed the suggestion nonchalantly.

Gouken wanted to reply at that but in that moment their fearless leader, Wonder Woman, appeared. "That's quite enough, while I share your concern about our camp I assure you this place will serves as a good training field" The Amazon stated. "Now team in order to save the World of Man we must save man himself" Diana said pointing to the mannequins as examples of people.

"Uhh… I think those are women" Karen clarified, pointing out the feminine shape of the plastic mannequins.

"Gouken, show us what you can do. Save those civilians!" Diana ordered the Martial artist before throwing a truck tire at a precarious stack of cars, causing the tower of metal to fall towards the _'civilians'_.

"Eh?! But you didn't give me a warning?" The white-haired teen replied.

"In the battlefield enemies will always attack when your guard is down!" Diana shot back.

"… Good point"

_FWOOOSSSHH!_

The blue-eyed warrior then jumped at the field, with a movement speed that far surpassed the sound barrier and looked at the mannequins with a serious stare, analyzing the situation with his tactical mind as a warrior.

The top of the tower was mostly composed by scrap metal and was falling down the fastest. He cocked his arm backwards as he move further to the falling scraps and thrust it with enough force to blow away the cars and debris.

However, his trial was far from over as he saw a giant piece of scrap falling from the sky, courtesy of Diana, which was about to smash the mannequins. It seemed like he couldn't do something and save them considering he was still mid-air, much to the girls' anxiousness.

"Ha!"

_THOOOM!_

But the last thing they expected was an invisible shock wave to be released the moment Gouken pulled his arm to the metal ball, sending it fly away as I was shattered by the pressure of the wave.

"Impressive but you still need to put them on safe zone!" Diana called out as an avalanche of junk fell from a scrap mountain.

"Oh come on..:" The white-haired teen huffed with a pout as he landed on the ground. "Well, if this was so easy then I think anyone could do so…" He said with a sigh.

Then he smirked as he teleported to the zone in a flash and with great speed, he was able to move all the 'civilians' out of danger's path by teleporting them to the girls' side with a simple touch, much to their surprise as they didn't expect him to teleport things individually.

"Now I will deal with this avalanche" He grinned as he pulled both his arm in front of him, placing his open hand together with flexing his legs slight and arching his back. **"Ka…Me…!" **The moment he said those words, he cocked his hand backwards as a ball of swirling blue energy appeared in his clapped hands. **"Ha…ME!" **The sphere grew bigger and bigger until it was the same size of a football ball. **"HAAAAA!"** He thrust his arm and a large energy beam was fired from his bare hands.

The attack rapidly flew to the avalanche and it quickly overwhelmed the barrage of scraps, turning them into mere dust as the beam rocketed further to the sky and finally to the space before dissipating.

"YA-TA~!" Gouken cheered as he celebrated his victory in the test. He turned to his new team and their reactions ranged from amazement to utter shock.

…

Kara was surprised with how skillful he was, and the last attack surely made her gulped saliva a little bit as she thought how wrong she was to underestimate the white-haired teen.

"No way! No way! That's totally amazing! You were like _'fwoosshh!' _then you did a _'bang!_' and the energy beam thingy was totally incredible!" Barbara was completely awestruck by how cool she thought that whole display was, complete with stars in her eyes.

"Ahhh…!" Karen was on the verge of fainting from how exciting that was… And, even if she didn't want to admit it, she thought he looked quite handsome doing his job.

"Aghh!" Jessica had her mouth agape at the display of sheer speed and power from such a goofy boy.

"It… It's amazing…" Zee was in utter surprise at the speed in which he cleared his challenge as well as the sheer destructive power from the last attack.

"Hehe! It seems like I overdid too much, right?" Gouken asked a little uncomfortable by all of the girls staring at him.

"Well, your power and skills are worth of your title as a warrior. And I must say that was an incredible performance" Diana said with a satisfied smile, making the white-haired teen jump happily... But the Amazon continued. "But next time try to don't overuse tour power when not dealing with dire situations. The last attack could've blown away the entire city if you're not careful... And you should be more tactful with the civilians too" She pointed out at the mannequins, drawing all stares at the place where Gouken put them and the team bulged their eyes in shock when the noted a small detail they missed.

While it's true that Gouken placed them in a safe zone, his control over his teleporting skills still has room for improvement… Why? Because the mannequins were now a mess of missing body parts which appeared in random places. There was a mannequin whose head ended up buried in the ground, other loss its arms and a particular case got _all _its limps and head severed!

…

"… Ok, I'm afraid to think what would happen to a person if he uses his teleportation on them" Zee commented with a frightened stare.

"Tell me about it" Kara rubbed his neck with an uncomfortable look.

"Well, I think we should prohibit him to use on living things" Jessica muttered a bit shocked by the disaster this seemingly perfect performance turned out to be.

"… Agreed" Barbara whispered, slightly depressed since she wanted to teleport too.

_THUD!_

Karen fainted (again), the implications of what could to living beings if they got teleported by Gouken was too much for her mind.

"Ah, Karen-san!" The white-haired teen rushed at his friend, a few seconds later the armored bee-themed girl recovered.

"Ok, now that Gouken has already finished with his test—earning a six out of ten. It is your turn, sisters!" Diana said turning to the rest of the team. "Time to show your skills, Supergirl!" Diana stacked a mountain of rusty old cars right next to a large group of mannequins.

Kara was right in the middle of the group. Diana looked down on her and gave her the signal to begin. She then kicked the mountain towards the group of plastic civilians. This caused Kara to blast off and punch the falling mountain without a second thought. Kara smiled to herself and expected the same amount of praise that her roommate received, but she only saw horror and disappointment.

"Uhh… Kara-san, perhaps you should look the civilians" Gouken looked at her nervously and pointed down to the mannequins.

Kara looked down and cringed upon seeing that the wreckage _'killed'_ the civilians. Some mannequins are crushed in six different places for crying out loud!

Needless to say, both Supergirl and Gouken need to learn how to hold back their powers and be more careful. That's a fact everyone agree.

* * *

_{Several Moments Later— On a Comic book Store}_

The team decided that the next stop for Diana's lessons, a comic-book store. A place where teens usually gather to either buy some geek things or hang out with friends… If you've a taste for comics, that is.

"Normal Teenager Rule # 4: Pop culture!" Barbara said excitingly, leading the group around the store, looking over the issues and volumes of pulp fiction.

"Plea~se! You call _'this'_ culture? Really" Zatanna asked, clearly not impressed by the interior of the shop.

"I don't know, this place it's kinda cool… I guess" Gouken replied with a shrug as he stared at the place with some fascination. "It's my first time in a comic book store so I cannot really say something though" He added.

This revelation made Barbara drop a comic book she was holding a gasp with shock. "You've seen a comic in your entire life?!" She asked with horror, shaking the white-haired teen's shoulders as if she just heard a blasphemy.

"Well… No. I was mostly homeschooled. There were times I had to come to a city and get supplies back in Japan but I never had the time to look for these things" Gouken explained with a raised eyebrow. "I mean… It's not such a big deal… Right?"

"PREPOSTEROUS!" Barbara snapped with a frantic look. "If you haven't look a comic in your entire life then you _can't _say you lived!" The redhead shouted as a fiery look of determination flared in her eyes. "But worry not, my friend! I'll introduce you the marvels of the geek world!"

"Umm… I see" Gouken didn't get it but nonetheless he nodded.

"Good, now let's see what material could be a perfect starting line for an amateur…" Barbara began to look for a good comic so her friend could learn more, she finally found it and handed him a comic book with an excited look as if she was about to give him the greatest treasure on Earth. "Check this out! A Batman Big Time Special edition! I assure you once you have tasted this, you will be so enraptured by plot and actions sequences that you'd kill for this comic!" The redhead said cheerfully, not knowing how her words were misinterpreted by Diana.

"What?! How could you say that?! Have you forgotten our vows?!" Diana argued in shock as she held Barbara by the shoulders. "We are to protect man, not commit acts of senseless violence"

"Don't worry Diana that was just a figure of speech" Barbara said calming down the Amazon princess. "It's when you say things you don't really mean"

As the team walked out of the store the girls continued to explain figures of speech to Diana.

"Look, for instance you could say; _'I'd kill for a burrito'_. Now you try" Jessica explained as she spotted a burrito cart across the street.

Diana walked up to the cart and slammed her palms down on it. "I'd kill you for a burrito!" She said in a threatening tone, scaring off the vendor. "Accept my payment or die!" The Amazon princess added while chasing off the poor man.

The rest of the team was forced to follow the girl and clear the misunderstanding so the vendor wouldn't call the police to arrest Diana. After that fiasco, the girls (mostly Jessica) scolded the Amazon with a stern look.

* * *

_{Later— Back at the Junkyard}_

Back at the junkyard, it was Barbara's turn to prove her mettle. At one end was a cat doll hanging from a tree and at the other was Barbara. Diana pointed to the cat, but Barbara was a little distracted with a butterfly.

"Batgirl!" The Mediterranean warrior shouted, breaking the redhead's train of thought as she pointed at the field. "It's your turn!"

After getting Barbara back to the task at hand, she ran and hopped at the plastic 'enemies'. She punched them in the face, kicked them in the stomach, even flipping over them while dropping Bat-Grenades, blowing a few to smithereens before grabbing the stuffed animal and cheering for herself, the rest of the team in complete shock at what she just did. Seeing their reactions, Barbara stopped her celebrating.

"What? Were those not bad guys?" She asked innocently.

[… No]

The rest of the team said with flat looks.

* * *

_{Minutes Later— At the Spa}_

Back with the lessons on how to be a normal teenager, Zee decided it was her turn to teach Diana a few things all teenage girl must know (in her opinion) so she take them to a spa.

Most of the girls were sitting down and were being treated by the women of the spa. Barbara was getting a pedicure, Zee was getting a complete beauty treatment, Karen was getting a massage, Jessica received a seaweed facial, and Diana was struggling as she wasn't used to being pampered like this.

For their part, Kara and Gouken just sat on the other side of the spa with Kara napping on the sofa—not really interested in the "girliness" of the activity— while Gouken was... Seaweed and cucumber salad?

'_I didn't think a spa would serve food though'_ Those were the thoughts of most girls as they stared at the boy eating with his ever cheerful grin.

"Normal Teenager rule #5: A woman's body is her temple, and we need to pamper ourselves from time to time" Zee elaborated with a pleased smile, clearly amused by her choice as she had her nails done.

"So… Is the toe nail an important part of the body?" Diana asked uncomfortably, gazing at the women treating her with some unconfident. As a trained warrior from the Amazon tribe, she preferred to be doing something else than this.

"Of course it's important, darling. A woman's body is a temple" The violet-haired girl replied back, not noticing the troubled look in Diana's face.

"I… See" The Amazon nodded, trying to catch the meaning of those words. "Agh..!" Her train of thought stopped when she felt one of her foot being suddenly pulled out without prior warning.

"So many calluses, time to get the big guns" a masseuse stated pulling out an electronic nail filler.

That turned the Diana's Warrior Instinct on and she reacted accordingly. "Weapon!" Diana called out, pulling out her Lasso of Truth.

The masseuse ran away screaming while Diana chased after her. The rest of the girls ran after their friend, waking up Kara and making Gouken stare at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this how a spa works? They treat your appearance and then let you fight them?" He asked, tilting his head at Kara.

"Ah, no. Of course not, you dumbass" The blond girl deadpanned at him.

* * *

_{…You know what, let's cut this shit off and finish this quickly!}_

In the junkyard once more, Zee was trying to save a group of mannequins from a trash compactor. She flew high in the air with a violet magical aura around her. Her eyes shone bright purple and she began to move and dance around with an orb of light. Finally, with a wave of her hand, she threw the orb and flipped the switch that shut off the compactor.

She then landed and created a few pairs of energy hands that gave her a round of applause as she took a few showman bows… Up until Batgirl tapped her shoulder awkwardly and pointed out that the civilians were crushed and cubed twenty seconds ago, long before she flipped the switch.

* * *

Next up was Karen's turn for the heroic training. Kara had gotten a hold of the junkyard dog and was holding it by the chain as it barked. Jessica for her part, placed a raw steak on the face of a mannequin while holding back her lunch. Karen was getting scared but she quickly shrunk and pulled out her missile launchers. Diana gave them the signal to begin. Kara released the dog and Karen pressed her buttons hoping to fire at the dog. But the missiles didn't fire. She then began flying away as the dog barked and chased at her before jumping at the steak. Karen hid behind Diana as Bumblebee went pale at the sight of the dog practically mauling the mannequin's face off. Karen fainted on Diana's shoulder at the sight, to which the Amazonian lightly tapped the shrunken girl's back in an effort to try and comfort her as well as bring her to.

* * *

Jessica was the last one to go as she was against the idea of violence. Diana pointed to Barbara driving a large wrecking machine.

Jessica however, refused to fight the machine. She did create a green safe construct around the mannequins and then sent it away, and then she gave Diana a mocking look but her victory was short lived when Diana, who was starting to lose it at this point, pointed at Kara and Gouken… Who fell prey of the machine as they were trapped inside its _'jaws'_.

They were only held by so long as Kara and Gouken shattered the machine's mouth, sending debris into random directions, which in turn made some mannequins receive shards on their faces.

* * *

_{A Few Hours Later- At the Movie Theater}_

For the next lesson on how to be a normal teenager, the girls decided to go to the movies. Sadly, the majority voted on a film called 'Dull Expressionless Love'. The team all sat down to watch the movie but not everyone was happy about it.

"Normal Teenager rule #6: Romance," said Barbara as they all looked at the film before them.

"I just want to state for the record that I wanted to see the new Danger Zone movie" Kara complained as the film went from one cringe-worthy, blandly-acted scene to the next.

"This is so confusing"

"Yeah, I don't get it"

On the side note, this proved to be a waste of time since neither Diana nor Gouken—who were raised as warriors with little to no knowledge about this kind of things—didn't understand what they're seeing.

As the movie went on, it soon came to the _'climax'_ of the film where the lead actor caught up with the beautiful leading lady during a rainstorm. They said some cheesy lines about how love can never die and how theirs burned as bright as a star and they were preparing to lean into the big romantic kiss the film had been leading up to.

"Beware lady, for he is attacking you!" said Diana as she pulled out her sword and began slicing the screen, ending the movie to the gratefulness of Lance and Kara.

The team left the movie theater shortly afterwards… And the manager threatens them to never come back again.

* * *

As they left the place, they're all held anxious expressions since this day was too stressful for all of them, even more so for three out of the six teens considering they didn't really want to be in the team in the first place

"Diana, for the last time, they were not giant people and the boy wasn't trying to attack the girl" Jessica said trying to explain what happened to her one more time.

"Ugh! Face it guys, she has no idea how to be a normal teenager" Kara stated although she was grateful to get out of the movie. "I mean, Gouken _at least _has an excuse because he is just that dumb—("Hey!")—but she is a lost cause"

"We can't give up now!" Barbara objected. "There must be a way to unwind a trained Amazon warrior princess. But what could it be?" Barbara asked, trying her best to not let this bad day ruin her dream of having a hero team.

"Oh, I know" Karen said, already with an idea to help as she takes them to the Pier Amusement Park.

* * *

At the games, Karen took Gouken with her and tried to win the Balloon Dart game but she kept missing every shot she got. "Aw man" Karen sighed in disappointment.

Gouken, seeing the petite girl's saddened face, stepped forward and takes _all _the darts… And he threw them at bullet-like high-speed, popping all balloons (and the wall) with ease, much to the owner and the rest of the costumers' shock.

"Ah… We got a winner?" The man was so shocked that he didn't know what to say and simply handed an stuffed animal to the boy.

"Thanks" The white-haired teen bowed at the man and then gave Karen the pushie. "Here, I think you wanted it" Gouken said with a wide grin.

"Umm… Thanks" Karen whispered with a red face as she gave the teen a sheepish look.

"Don't sweat it!" Gouken snickered as they left the games area to meet the others.

In a High striker/Strength tester conquest, the operator entices Kara to try the High Striker taunting to 'Test his strength!' and participate.

"Prove you strength, young lad! Show us your might and win the prize—if you can even move the hammer, that is!"

The blond girl didn't take the taunt slightly and, proving how strong she really was, accepted the challenge and she used one of her arms to lift of the hammer and then she slams it. She not only strokes the bell but she actually destroyed the whole game without realizing, much to her friends consternation as the angry owner began to chase them for retribution.

Walking over to Diana, Barbara handed her a piece of pizza.

"Uhh… Now, what do I do with this?" Diana asked her friend, gazing at the pizza with a troubled look.

"You eat it like this" The redhead said taking a bite of her piece.

"Ah, I see" Looking at her Diana tried to copy but got tied up in the loose cheese causing everyone to laugh.

Making their way to a photo booth, they all sat in and posed for a picture.

"Who would have thought a city could be so fun" Gouken said as they looked at the pictures.

"I agree with Son Gouken. This is a good night of fun indeed" Diana added with a smile.

The team then passed the next hour having fun in the park, creating new memories and forging a new friendship bond… Little did they know they were being spied by a mysterious person who was looking at them with an amused smirk.

Since he was hiding from prying eyes, it was impossible to see through the shadows that covered his body. The only visible thing about him was his ominous red with black-colored sclera.

"Hmm… Interesting" The figure commented as he focused his gaze on Gouken

* * *

← _**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Author Notes**_

**AAAAAANNND! CUT!**

**That's all for now folks, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Now, before you left I want to say a few things regarding my schedule for publishing and updating my fics.**

**1.- First of all I decided to focus my attention in just **_**THREE **_**stories for the time being, meaning other stories were stay on hiatus 'till I made my mind to update them. These ones are: Fate- [Zero Origins]; DC Chronicles; and a new project I'm working in, a crossover of Highschool DxD and Fate/Stay Night.**

**2.- Updates will come on a Bi-Weekly so I ask you to be patient with me.**

***EDIT***

**Anyway, with that said, I would like to take this moment to answer some of the reviews I'd receive.**

**[Raven Mordrake]: While Saiyans are indeed characterized for having black hair and matching eyes, Gouken is an exception of this rule. And NO! It's not because he is a hybrid. In fact, he is a pureblood Saiyan. There is no foreign blood in his body.**

**[josh081788]: Thank you, I like to please my readers.**

**[Xavier Arias Gonsalves]: I cannot say anything regarding the Street Fighting thing but I assure you Gohan is no pushover… In fact, why everyone think Gouken was talking about Gohan Sr. (Goku's Grandpa)? I've never stated the identity of **_**this **_**Gohan, didn't I~?**

**Also, when we talk about Nail… You've to wait and see, though I think I was pretty obvious with this character's role.**

**[Shadow Joestar]: As you can see, Gouken's adventure has just started and the next chapters we will see some action… With a twist in the plot regarding the first villain they'll face!**

**[Spencer Chamberlain]: Many thanks for your kind words and active support as a writer man. I hope you can publish your stories soon.**

**[qazse]: Your ideas are pretty cool and interesting, definitely I'll be looking forward for your next review. ∩_∩**

**[Blood Spider]: Yeah, Gouken **_**is **_**an Albino Saiyan. I'm surprised no one else figured this out and instead decided to make some theories about Gouken being a hybrid.**

***EDIT***

**Well, that's it! I bow at you with my deepest gratitude for reading this chapter! AND! In the immortal worlds of Atlas: "Reviews, will you kindly"**


End file.
